Our Realm
by StitchedinMack
Summary: When two inter dimensional realms collide between a kingdom of hell and Silent Hill, sparks fly when the Punisher finds himself with a Princess who can step up to the plate of what his version of what the perfect woman is, and his only escape. PHxOC
1. Origins

**EDIT**

This first chapter was an ordeal to read, and very graphic. I typed through two omniscient voices, as you can notice I typed very oddly when I was introducing the reader to Pyramid Head and it was very prominent and it was on purpose. It might have looked stupid in a few ways, but Akiane is a more elegant girl whose omniscient voice speaks clearly and is not as lazy as Pyramid Head…for my first chapter I only planned to use it as is. To be honest, I truly would like to progress on the story further and fix it up as it is a grammatical mess and indecisive and very poorly written on Pyramid's behalf. As criticized by some people…I do agree, when this story was meant as a release, but the moment I wrote I wanted to give it a try. So far, it's likeable, but much frowned upon. Here goes with the first chapter again, this time I will elaborate on for Pyramid and add subtle changes in the first half of the story and be very serious about it this time -.- **WARNING:** Pyramid Head section is just as graphic, but in a more violent way and not in the way you'd expect.

R&R again :]

* * *

.:Chapter 1:.

Origins

_In a world, it consists of one civilization and within each civilization, exists one being, and within that one being exists a powerful sentiment of free will and life. In the spirit world, there exists kingdoms, and within each kingdom are legions, and within those legions, lay a demons sinful purpose, to seek out the free will and bend it to corruption, and the undying thirst to reap that soul. It was a way of balancing out the sour apples from the fruitful ones. The amount of bad apples that were plucked came to a stunning amount that within those kingdoms, there was strife to gain them all in order to please a serpent king. In one kingdom, there was a family, a family born from the back of the serpent king, who led lives like humans, and had their own free will because the serpent king demanded it so. In this family, was born of three girls and three boys. They were sought out by priests on the surface, and exiled permanently from both the underworld and the surface, only to be thrown into a lake of fire, to suffer like humans because the serpent king demanded it so. Yet, among such events, there was a promising child who was capable of leading, but too young. The serpent king thus separated himself from that one child, so she could learn to grow on her own, and demanded that she be given free will and emotion. He demanded her to live with free will and emotion, because he felt threatened by the Almighty and his power, so he needed to express his own. The serpent king was the only one who knew his intentions, and from that day forward, all the deaths of his other children, Akiane was reborn into the underworld once more._

In the Howling Halls, a young woman sits at a lonesome table among large shelves of books. This young woman appears human to the innocent eyes, she is more human than she is of demons. This young woman wears a bright white dress that is loose fitting and soft from the bottom of her bust past her feet. Her sleeves are short and the neckline is to her chin, buttoned to keep her warm. Her hair is long; it reaches past her hips, and is darker than a moonless midnight. It is fixed in a ponytail, and her expression is solemn with her plump lips tinged with orange and pink, and eyebrows as thick as her eyelashes but perfectly shaped. Her skin is almost as pale as the dress she wears.

Akiane held a tattered book in her hand, written in ink mixed with blood, though the book had no incantations expressed in it because it was fashioned in a frightening fashion, in fact the book only expressed the existence of otherworldly realms. She was enthralled by the book, when a woman dressed in tight leather walked in and snatched the book out of her hands.

"Why aren't you reading the one I gave you?" She asked disappointedly.

"Because there are other books that need to be read as well." Akiane settled firmly on her chair in a proper position, the woman in tight leather walked towards the table and slid the book across the table.

"Realms aren't a place for a princess to wander." The woman in tight leather spoke,

"I wasn't trying to impose on anyone, I was just entertaining myself." Akiane looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs,

"You speak so dimly Akiane, I know there is something on your mind." The woman in tight leather grabbed a chair from across the table and plopped herself soundly onto it.

"Can you keep a secret?" Akiane leaned in,

"I can." The woman leaned in,

"Sometimes I'm scared to be here, sometimes I feel tricking people constantly is a bad thing, since the day I was reborn, it has left a bitter taste in my mouth." Akiane looked down ashamedly,

"Your father mentioned that you had the motives to think as you are telling me, and I'm not surprised." The woman continued, "It is bad in the eyes of a greater being, that is why we must fight to oppose him, he oppresses simple pleasures, and opposes fruition of your fathers path."

"That being can stop my father?" Akiane was surprised; she hadn't known there was another who was more powerful,

"Yes." The woman slipped closer, "In fact, the greater being denied your father of everything."

"Why?" Akiane leaned in closer, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands while looking at the elaborate markings carved into the table.

"I do not know, only he knows." The woman turned away, Akiane was obviously unsatisfied with the answer and she leaned back into her chair, slouching slightly.

"Is there a certain realm you're interested in Akiane?" The woman leaned in as Akiane held the book in her lap, humouring the young princesses' outward taste for adventure.

"Yes Madam Xia, it is here!" Akiane excitedly opened the book and showed her the page.

"Hmm, this is quite the unique one you read about." Madam Xia moved her finger down the pages, "Silent Hill is it?" Madam Xia looked down at her,

"Yes it is." Akiane smiled slightly,

"Do you know what such a place beholds child?" Madam Xia asked. Akiane shook her head, "It's a place of torment, a manifestation of impurity and sin...a place of judgment, like here." Madam Xia closed the book, "A place of judgment that has a ruler who is cruel and soul thirsty."

"Like a spider?" Akiane asked neatly folding her arms and laying her hands on her thighs.

"Somewhat. But this spider plays with her food before eating it, and you can never escape her grasp." Madam Xia walked towards the shelves and looked for previous location for where the book was found. A small golden demon appeared with two wings, grabbed the book from Madam Xia and catalogued it for her.

"Can we visit there?" Akiane asked,

"No, it is too much work..." Madam Xia looked into Akiane's hopeful eyes, "This realm has a ruler, it would be trespassing, and you could be in a lot of trouble even if without an invitation child." Madam Xia looked at the sad girls eyes and walked towards her. She lifted up her chin so Akiane could face her, "You have sword lessons with General Dawn."

The women proceeded out of the library, and into long hallways which ceilings stood tall several meters above the ground. The hallways were draped with red silk ribbons hanging from every light ornament and along the walls in a highly adorned fashion with marble pillars marking the distance feat. The carpet shone like silk with the texture of rough knots of a towel, and gold leaf was along every crevice and design chiselled into the marble walls, and on the marble walls were design patterns of ivy and swirls and flowers. The detail was more extensive than that of a Chinese empire. They reached the outer doors, and there was a man dressed in ink dyed armour of blood red and black, and tight leather around his legs and torso, arms and neck, with the neck sporting a collarbone cape. The tight leather around his legs were held together with small belts, there were also small belts around his arms and buttons from the bottom of his torso to his neck. The armour was finely crafted to fit his body, his greaves and boots were adorned with tiny jewels as was his gauntlets. For sword practice, he never wore his pauldrons or his chest plate. He held onto the sword sheathed on his left and bowed down. Akiane did the same, he held out his hand and she reached for it, she then took it and walked hand-in-hand to the courtyard.

She noticed over her sixty years since her rebirth, she was always treated as a child, a young girl in their eyes, seeing as Madam Xia explained why, they only saw her as a child because they treasured her from her rebirth. When they reached the courtyard, the captain decided to not wear his heavy armour, since Akiane had progressed with her swordplay, he threw the armour off so he could get around her fast attacks. She grew adept in the art of using a two-handed sword, a short sword, a broad sword but has not grasped onto the weight of a claymore yet since it weighed heaviest next to the war hammer. She grabbed for a buckler and a broad sword. She banged her sword to her buckler indicating that she was ready. Then General Dawn laughed heartily,

"Are you really going to be fighting in that dress?" He swung his sword over his shoulder and put one hand on his hip,

"Oh…I guess so!" Akiane put on her battle face that expressed a fearsome cute bunny. He took the bait and did not wait for her to change.

"Okay then." Dawn chuckled at her, "Though I will not exercise caution and you must be-

He was suddenly cut off from his sentence when Akiane charged at him and slammed her buckler on his chest. It felt as if his chest had been kicked and he stumbled onto his back. She wanted to play, and that she was angry because she wouldn't usually take affirmative action. She smirked at him and he flipped onto his feet surprising Akiane. She took two steps away from him before pirouetting around him and slamming her buckler into his back by stretching out her arm. He stumbled forwards but found his footing and turned around, Akiane swung her sword dangerously close to his neck as he jumped away deflecting her next swing with his shield. He tried to kick her legs from under her but had failed because she jumped and in midair, swung her sword towards his neck again and missing because he used his shield to shove her away. She was minimally stunned and she charged after him again, the way she was fighting, it was reckless, like a brawler with a one track mind. Dawn sought to stop her from going further and lifted his sword to her neck level. He advanced on her quickly, with his sword still neck level he used his shield and swung it as hard as he could at her sword. His blow had made her hand numb as she cried out in pain, the shaking of the metal caused her to lose her grip and drop the sword and she became unfocused. Dawn moved closer and wrapped his hand carrying the shield around her back, and with the sword neck level, pushed it against her throat so that she had no way to escape. With the fury in his eyes suddenly gone, he asked out of compassion, "Is something bothering you?"

She had no response to the worried man threatening her life; he took the blade off her throat after the emotion expressed in her eyes had settled.

-----

_In another otherworldly dimension…_

Pyramid Head, as most people would know him as an executioner with an unstable mind and a thirst for blood. By others, he was an outright flaw of the human psyche, or a beast. He was also known to posses the sinful qualities of most victims who've found their way into Silent Hill, and that he was closely related to James Sunderland, having been created from the blackest core of his derived self loathing, his twisted pleasures and his intentions with and added lack of discernment. Pyramid Head, was also seen as a tool, for breaking the victims and making their souls weak for the reaping. With that, Pyramid Head was a creature of many talents, though his talents aren't exactly the kind that you would expect, but aiming for hellish, if there was such a category. Pyramid Head, also had a conscience, he is aware of physical pain and conflicting emotions.

Being with Alessa for a long time, never being able to die and damned to wander Silent Hill as an abomination she praised, he learned things about the place he lived. He learned about the conflicting emotions as never belonging, or frustration of being bored. He hasn't learned much, but he also learned that he was the most treasured creature Alessa created, he was the only creature who fully represented a human, made from scratch, he is alive but in between dimensions, for Alessa, it was a feat of accomplishment. Pyramid Head was an accomplishment because he was the only fearful being she had ever made, that he could physically and mentally damage people, and it is the reason while he still wanders Alessa's playground, he was too valuable to be thrown away. He much appreciated being valued by her, but found it even more boring to be a museum object for others to gawk at.

Over time, he had no use as an executioner, his meaning diminished, but he allowed himself to wander between dimensions, he could even peek on other people's convictions. He was troubled when Alessa was angry with him for crossing paths with Alex Shepherd. He had a good laugh about it afterwards and managed to cheer himself up by going back, with her permission to slaughter his dad (I can't remember, but it was a good scene in the game, so I need a ref. from someone). Lastly, the most notable aspect of Pyramid Head was that he could not properly pronounce English.

Today, he was surprised he covered a lot of ground, the weight on his head seemed more cumbersome, but the pain had long washed away. He walked past the school, with only several blocks away from downtown, he would be able to reach the church in time. He recalled the moment when he snared a young woman and tore her skin from her body. It gave him a rush, and he felt pride when he threw the skin against the door. He also remembered when his creator got her revenge, but it wasn't enough. Her spirit left, but the malicious part of her stayed. Her malicious personality did not allow those religious nuts to die, but instead she kept the stead, and kept the monsters out of the church, and did not allow them to suffer but in their own mental hells. She also let them reproduce so she could have a longer lasting vengeance that could possibly be another blood bath. Her cruelty hadn't thinned, but became thicker and Pyramid Head noticed, but she never failed to give him compassion. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

He didn't want to be on her bad side as much as the mannequins, but they scared people enough for their misshapenness.

He reached downtown, carrying his large sword by his side, his long legs helped a lot, but he noticed and learned over time, that if he left his sword, a terrible pain would eat at his arm and throughout his hand which he used to carry it. He could never leave it, since he was forced to keep it as his security blanket; he continued to lumber down the street. At times he would rub at the constant abrasions on his neck where his helmet was being held, and found that it was an annoying object that conflicted most of his movements, and knowing his weakness' were tight spaces, narrow hallways, and bungalows. Measuring over a staggering seven feet tall, he was a sight to see. His skin smock was something that he thought was cool when he made it and it frightened tourists.

He finally reached the church, looming ominously over the graveyard with brittle and broken tomb stones. He walked past the rows of tightly placed together graves, and he stopped to listen in the hellish place with red skies and dark mist. He could hear the far cries of their children from underground, he could hear the shuffling of the acid spewing creatures and their gurgling, and he could hear the echo of the birds in the other dimension, warning them that hell is coming, that he is coming for a visit.

The birds were a sign that his world was whittling away so he could walk into their dimension for a short time while it merged with his. He walked around, searching the perimeters of where people would be, and found a quaint cement building that held prisoners who were tortured and had their guts and blood paint the walls and their innards decorate inside the building. The gray children own this building, and when they get their hands on a person, they cannot die, but have the constant feeling of their guts spewing out while they torture them alive. Sometimes, Pyramid Head envied their ability to keep a person alive while they tortured them, but they always died when he wished to punish them. Oddly enough, this building for torturing people was a warehouse in the other dimension.

The crows of the birds circling the church became louder when the noises echoed in the building through the small open windows near the ceiling. Pyramid had a gut feeling that he should stick around, running his large fingers on the fences placed inside to split the large building into sections. The gray children were clever, but they feared him and they would back away to the other side of the section and give him space. He wouldn't dare touch them or hurt them, because even he knew, in every gray child was a spirit of an actual child that was claimed in this hell. He waited, and he smelled the blood around the room, it tinged his nostrils even when his helmet filtered most of the smell, he could smell something faint. He raised his helmet in the air; he could smell the faint scent of perfume and the smell of soap. He walked in the building, around the sections until he could get a better scent of it, and then he could hear laughter. This laughter was not deep, but sweet and gentle…and that of a woman he smiled deviously to himself. He listened harder and heard more voices accompanying the laughter. It was a cluster of girls he thought excitedly to himself, he held onto the metal pole on his side and bent down gingerly, he could tell the group of girls were sitting down in a small group. He smelled and it was like ecstasy, it was as if he was with them, it was as if he smelt the laughing girls hair, but he knew he would be there soon to smell it much better.

The bird's crows became louder and suddenly, a deafening silence descended upon the girls and upon Pyramid Head. He stood up, with sword in hand as he saw the image of the girls peel into view and their fear was apparent when some of them managed to run when the eerie horn sounded. Some of them were frozen in fear, as was the laughing girl when her friends looked at him and she was too afraid to look behind her. The girls came into view, and when Pyramid Head had the chance, he threw his sword across the room and impaled it into the warehouse door blocking their escape. The laughing girl burst into tears and held herself in the fetal position. The rest of the girls screamed and crawled towards the farthest wall away from him. The gray children watched from afar, not making appearances, but afraid of Pyramid Head if they were to disrupt him.

He slowly looked down at the laughing girl who was now crying beyond all measure, and picked her up from the floor by gripping onto the back of her neck. He looked towards the other scared girls, with many thoughts racing; he would do something to mentally scar them. He gripped the back of the crying girl's neck, making her bleed. The girls gaped in utter fear and their eyes filled with tears, Pyramid Head looked down and saw the bulge sticking out of his skin smock. The smock was heavy and he whipped it off, throwing it to the side. The girls screamed and covered their eyes when they saw his lower region and he merely smiled under his helmet. It was a major plus for his ego, and he focused his attention on the crying girl's backside. He slid his hand down her back while he suspended her in the air, and grabbed onto the back of her skirt and shirt at the same time. With one powerful grip and fast pull, he managed to rip off her clothing except for her underwear. The girls screamed as he did so and he watched them expectantly for exciting reactions. He moved his hand up from the side of her hip to her breast and made the girls watch him defile their friend.

His hand caressed her body roughly, and the crying girl choked on her tears, she held onto his wrist because his grip on her neck was straining her. His hand wandered lower and he slipped his finger under her liner and wrapped around it, and with another pull, ripped it from her. What happened next, was unexpected, he rubbed along her back and gripped onto a nice flab of skin on her spine. The memory he recalled earlier made him excited, and maybe, if he skinned another live one, it would bring the same satisfaction. The girls were watching, un-wavered it seemed because they didn't shut their eyes, and Pyramid Head wanted them to watch, he had them in the palm of his hands.

With the flab of skin pinched between his index and thumb, he moved his middle finger to grip into it, and soon he pulled her skin close to her torso, she screamed in more pain. He folded the rest of fingers into the skin and soon folded his entire knuckle into the skin as she cried out it excruciating pain. He gritted his teeth under the helmet and watched the girl's reactions and exciting expressions. With one breath he balled the skin in his fist and pulled back as hard as he could and the crying girl's skin broke like tissue. Her skin ripped from the middle of her chest, from her ribs, and from the middle of her lower region, he skinned her alive. He skin became bruised from the edges and folded from the sudden abuse, and with her torso from her thighs to her forearms, to the tip of her chin, he successfully managed skin half of her. The crying girl died from the sudden pain as her heart had stopped and her eyes were wide open, the vessels in her eyes were popped and blood came from her nose and chin. When he pulled her skin, the girls he watched carefully wore expressions of utter horror; they were too scared that they were frozen stiff, and they were speechless, not even to utter a scream.

He then finished the crying girl, leaving her muscles visible along with her protruding ribs and breasts, still facing the girls. They all screamed as loud as they could when Pyramid Head ripped the rest of the skin off her, but left her face untouched. He still held her body in the air, and he decided he'd throw the body towards the girls, barely missing them by a couple feet. He took the skin and held it to his helmet, it was a perfect blend of perfume and blood that he had ever smelt and his sighing was loud enough for the girls to hear. The blend was absolute bliss, and he could still smell the other girls crying at the other side of the section.

* * *

All if forgiven on both ends...Me and a person I am not overly fond of agreed to a handshake..for which I am a little more happy. No more negativity and just enjoy the messy writing ahead :]


	2. Beginnings

**WARNING:** Contains sex, nudity, and twisted themes. I swear; if you are not into the whole thing of seeing things such as rape or anything like that, don't read this. If you are not into my concept of Pyramid Head, I urge you to stop reading this. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 2, I'm going to minimize Pyramid Head's part as a whole so readers could be introduced to Akiane a bit more so we get a better perspective of how opposite they really are. Though, I didn't really minimize Pyramid's Head part in this chapter, it just gives insight. And I know, I'll cut it out with switching the stories and cutting them off, but for now, some chapters will be separated into different parts and different perspectives through their eyes, at least until they meet...and it will be magical. R(at own risk)&R

* * *

.:Chapter 2:.

Beginnings

Akiane threw her buckler to the ground and rubbed her hand, the sheer vibrations she felt from her sword cramped her muscles and her fingers shake. She glanced at Dawn and regretted making a childish pass at him out of her fury and frustration. She looked away from his direction, not wanting to answer him and plopped down on the tarmac. She crossed her legs and set her elbows on her knees; Dawn set his weapons on the tarmac and sat in front of her.

"I'm having difficulties grasping some things Vladimir." She looked up at him. Speaking his birth name, hadn't shocked him, but alarmed him that she had a very troubling situation.

"What is it that you don't understand?" He brushed back his loose hairs from his ponytail.

"I don't understand why I remain here…as the way I' am." She looked down ashamedly as she usually does.

"What is wrong with the way you are?" He asked compassionately.

"I'm supposed to be bad when I don't want to…" She bit her lip; the sight of her sadness made him unsettled. Being a bad person, if in a demons position, _would've made her happy but made her unhappier._ Vladimir sat back further and straightened his back, unsure of how to answer.

"Akiane, things will be hard to understand, because no one will teach us discernment. You believe you are to be bad because you were born here, you were chosen for this life and your father is deceitful." He gathered his thoughts, unsure of how it came out of his mouth. He knew, as it was undeniable, that his master was evil.

"Why though?" She held her head down lower, as if she was mentally sinking lower than a messenger demon. She would never know the answers because no one ever taught her, when she asked, she was given mediocre answers that were fit for a child.

"I don't know, but with the little things I have learned over time about you, I do know that you are not a bad being, and I believe, living in the underworld was never your place." He tried his best to place himself in her position, never encouraging the growth of his own conscious and barely nourishing his own discernment, he came with a simplistic answer that he was surprised he thought of.

"Truly you do?" She hadn't looked up, without a flinch of changing a degree in her angle.

"Yes, I do believe and feel confusion as you do. I believe…you are a good person." He smiled as brightly as he would never, but only she could understand his happiness, which was why she was the only person to witness it.

"Thank you." She looked up, just to see his smile.

"What I also believe, is that you have your own power to do good things, so that it quells your heart from deep sorrow…and so it does to mine." He had to admit to himself, that he hated seeing her sad, and her sadness was nothing he couldn't fix, and he hated that also, "I encourage it." He smiled again, with meaning.

"I'm sorry Vladimir, if I have upset you because of my feelings." Akiane smiled slightly, speaking honestly through her dark eyes.

"Don't worry Akiane, I've cared for you since your rebirth, I'd do anything to make you happy." He figured saying this would make him feel better, "And it's my duty as your trainer, but being with you is as close to my idealistic duty than ever." And it has making her sad eyes light up. "Well, we could always skip your lesson today and go to the gardens." He stood up, holding out a hand.

"I'd like that." She grabbed for his hand enthusiastically, with a bright smile on her face.

They walked, while she held onto his arm as he courted her into down the hallway. The hallway they walked down lead to a greenhouse, the transition from castle to greenhouse was perfect. The arch above the hallway made a smooth transition to glass, and vegetation grew outside the transparent hallway with blood red ivy tangling itself around and over the glass arches. She admired them, and they never failed to leave her breathless, the blood red ivy, if taken care of properly, would sprout flowers every few seasons.

Though, knowing why the flowers would sprout, made her sad beyond measure. Blood red ivy, known as 'Taint Bronze' by the gardeners, would flourish with flowers because in some rare seasons, if her father managed to gather many souls at once and have them suffer to no end, the sadness and a dust called 'Grim waste', which was from the infinite ash burning off the carcass of souls, would gather in this part of the underworld and settle in the same region as the gardens. When the dust and energy gathered like a storm, the 'Grim waste' would pollinate the flowers, and the sadness would gather and react as a sun for growth of the flowers. When the flowers blossomed, it was something to die for because they were so painfully beautiful to look at.

The petals on 'Taint Bronze' would grow to reach over 30 centimeters if taken well of, and they were waxy and smooth for texture, and the edges of the petals would become wavy. The flowers had six petals surrounding a small black bud in the middle while the petals grew out like a daisy, and these flowers were blood red, with black stems.

She looked at the flowers, not hopefully, but thankfully that they remained dry and ugly in her eyes. She admired most, was the diverse amount of trees that grew in the garden, but all of the flowers looked malicious and poisonous.

She remembered as a child, holding what the gardeners called a 'Thistle Notch', it was a poisonous flower with a tiny green bud in the middle, with four wide black petals that stuck out sharply at a ninety degree angle, and if you held it upright, it would look like a notch. Thistle was derived from the prickly hairs along the petals except for the stem. She held it as a little girl, rubbing it along her cheek because it was soft. She found later that it was poisonous and could have killed her, but it was in its earliest stages, and it wasn't quite prickly because the petal's thistles were as soft as a kiwi which was why she was caressing it. She had also remembered, when Vladimir was a much older boy and not as a man, laughing at her because her face swelled up like a balloon…he apologized forty years later.

She held onto his arm and smiled at the pleasant memories. Vladimir looked over at her,

"What's so funny?" He smiled as well.

"I'm just reminiscing." Akiane smiled downwardly.

-----

Pyramid Head lugged towards the girls, slowly reaching his hand out. The girls screeched and pushed each other around, trying to find an escape route. He then thought back to the gray children and decided that he'd let them rend one of the girls so that he wouldn't have to chase them. One of the girls scrambled to the other side of the section and climbed the fence. Out of Frustration, Pyramid Head turned around ran after the others, he tried to herd them out of the fence, directly aiming for the clever girl trying to climb the fence and managing to escape his grasp. He then made a loud groaning sound that alarmed the gray children out of the dark and surround the girls who he herded into the blocked off area. He stood at the exit and the girls cried out loudly, they sobbed and held onto each other while Pyramid Head reached his hand to his hard-on and grabbed it. The girls saw this lewd act and cried out louder, screaming out for help. The girl who climbed over the fence found that she couldn't escape, she would have to go the direction her friends were trapped in, but both sides were blocked off by Pyramid Head and the gray children.

The pain in Pyramid's Head's hand was becoming bothersome, as he groped himself with the paining hand, he had no choice but to walk back to his sword and grab it. He lumbered to rip it out of the wood and he walked back to the lonely section the lonely girl was crying in. A mesh fence was the only thing that was blocking the lonely girl from her friends who were being torn apart by the gray children, as he walked; he watched the lonely girl, he watched her succumb to her fears and to her inevitable death. He hated it when victims accepted their fate, and wanted to take his time with this one. The lonely girl had no name, only named because she was the only one still alive. The lonely girl had blonde pig tails; she wore a white dress with a small blue jacket covering her torso. On her jacket, bore the symbol of the cultists, he smiled to himself when he thought of ways to torment the cultists by giving them the matching jackets the girls wore, stained with blood and torn…and he would make sure to stain the symbols for maximum satisfaction. The lonely girl had light skin with long legs, the tallest of the group and probably the eldest.

Pyramid Head walked around the post of the mesh fence and walked to the girl sobbing in the corner. The loud noises made by the gray children blared out her crying and praying, and the screams heard from her friends died away. He looked over to see the progress, and there were torso's lying about, not pondering on where the rest of their limbs went, he continued to the lonely girl. He set his sword aside to lean on the rust stained wall, with his smock still removed; his hatred flowed through him because the lonely girl failed to look at him like he wanted her to. So he said in his terrible English,

"Look at me." He demanded. His voice was hoarse; his throat was always in pain because of where the object on his head began. He felt as he spoke, that while his tongue clicked the top of his mouth, he could taste salt and crusty dried blood scrape against it and that his lips stretched and opened fresh wounds. His top lip was extremely dry, as was his the top of his mouth, yet the bottom of his mouth, he felt like he was drowning while his bottom lip was swollen. His long tongue slithered in his 'helmet' like a snake in a tight cage, of which there were openings on the side of his 'helmet' where his tongue could slip out. His English was terrible for his long tongue, so even as he finished when he spoke, the sound of it may have been hoarse, but his voice sounded as if he was desperately trying to talk, to talk like he was half submerged in water mixed with little gurgling.

The girl immediately looked up at him, with red teary eyes, she didn't want to succumb to it, yet when she laid on the eyes of who was going to take her life, Pyramid Head became satisfied that she became as bewildered as before. His anger still lingered because he had to talk to her in order to get his way, he felt she needed to repay him because he spoke three syllables. His tongue slipped out, whipping around her body and latching itself onto her leg. He slowly, gingerly lowered his head to seem as if he was looking at her, but not at her body, to see her soul through frightened eyes. With the tightly layered mesh covering parts of his helmet, with a bare view, it flustered him at times but he was deeply satisfied. He rubbed the tongue along her leg and her eyes never left his helmet, and he wanted to laugh at her pathetic attempt to look at him through the helmet.

She couldn't see his eyes, and he couldn't care less. He picked her off the floor by her jacket until she was head level with him. The jagged 'helmet' tip reached her cheek, he looked at her through the tight mesh and she still couldn't' see him either way. His tongue lathered her thigh and he threw her body against the cement wall to his right. He impaled the tip of his 'helmet' into the wall as her head leaned to the side of it. He pushed her with his hand on her rib cage, and used his other hand to rip the sweater off her, and she whimpered. Her hands moved upwards and grabbed for his neck. He was surprised at first, but desperately wanted to laugh, but became conscious of how his voice sounded.

She squeezed, and he felt no change, her tiny fingers were wrapped around a muscled neck that carries a weight that can crush her bones. Her fingers became softer as she loosened her grip, and even she knew she was weak. The lonely frail girl tried to kick at him instead, but her feet kicked his thighs, covered in stringy muscle, every kick was ineffective. His strong thighs did not feel but only tiny pokes, the tongue that was lathering her thigh moved higher. He used his hand again to lift up her skirt revealing her undergarments. He saw her mouth open to shape a scream, but none escaped, instead, she held her breath. His tongue moved towards her lower region, and slipped through her underwear. It traveled along the folds of her lower region before spreading her lips. She whimpered again, in fright, a small frown appeared on her dirty face.

She threw up her hands again and tried to push him away by placing her small palms on his chest. Even then, he was an immovable object having planted his feet on the ground. The tongue traced itself along her lips and spread her apart, it rubbed along her clit and the saliva from his tongue dripped on the floor, along with another substance. He smiled to himself, having finally broken the girl to the lowest scum of the cultists, the lowest any human being can go. She gave into such desires that she spewed herself over his tongue and he got to taste it. She was bitter to taste, having been a tad disappointed that she could've been sweet, and thought back to the dirty men in the church. They may have already broken this girl, but he found that it was greater to know that he crumbled her into pieces. He removed his tongue from going deeper into her vagina and discontinued the swirls on her inner walls because she was squirming. She could hardly clench herself on his thin tongue and Pyramid Head was oddly disappointed by that as well.

He decided that he wanted to feel her clench and used his hand to rip off her underwear. She cried out from the sudden movement and he smirked. The tongue reached to her face and lathered her cheek. He lifted the dress, and the hand he held her to the wall, he moved it upwards to hold onto her neck. Her hands immediately moved upwards to hold onto his large wrist. She was probably afraid he would tear off her skin, but the pain she was going to endure would be more extreme then skinning. He ripped off the dress and threw it aside. He used his one hand to forcefully spread her legs apart, and then he ground his hips into hers so that her legs could remain in the same position. The hand he used to grab her neck, and if he continued to grab her neck she would die quicker, and grabbed onto two of her wrists and put them above her head. She looked at him, teeth bearing and tears straining on her face, with great pain from her legs being spread beyond her normal flexing ability, she was scared to death. She had almost forgotten that he was already naked.

Pyramid Head backed away for a moment so she could see what he was going to insert in her. Her legs hadn't moved, but her eyes focused on the long wide object which was Pyramid Head's manhood, and as most victims would, scream at the top of their lungs. She started bawling over again and becoming hard again was no problem. His manhood suddenly grew in size and she screamed louder, bashing herself around. He used his hand to push her legs up, but she refused, and he forcefully ground his hips into hers again with a painful push. He used his hand again to grab onto his manhood, and he guided the tip to her entrance. First, he had rubbed it along her entrance before thrusting it into her. When he slid it in, he could feel her walls clench, and it was bliss all over again. Her screams were muffled in her attempts to breath. With every painful thrust, she had cried out in pain, and when he reached in as far as he could, the volume in her voice became higher and the tears came.

-----

Akiane settled on the courtyard bench, and pretty soon Vladimir was laughing himself into a coma.

"It was so long ago." Akiane poked at him, they were sitting together amongst the 'Thistle Notch', and immediately he had already recalled. He continued to laugh,

"You are sometimes very naïve…but that remains as funny too." He held onto his stomach and wiped his tear away. Her anger became evident and he laughed harder, she sighed and looked at him. The sight of his face, made her laugh at herself too.

The gardeners walked by and noticed the odd display and they both tried to control themselves. It was only in the gardens that she could find peace with being herself. Vladimir roughly felt the same.

"Does my father know that we are laughing?" Akiane asked, she turned to Vladimir after he composed himself,

"No." He turned to her slightly,

"I was talking to Madam Xia today, and she mentioned another person who matched my father." She urged for in depth answers,

"Another person? I'm not sure there is another person who could match your father." He looked at her; he then leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Oh." She looked incredibly disappointed, and he noticed quickly, he thought that if she knew she was a good person, that it would be alright if he told her about the other good person.

"Well…she's right." He rubbed the back of his neck,

"Tell me!" Akiane leaned in quickly and settled herself close to Vladimir's side leaning over as he did.

"Well…The person she talks about is a person who is just like you." As soon as he told her that, he felt he made a wrong move that would disrupt the kingdom, but also felt it was right. "He is the opposite of your father, I do not know much about him, and all I know is that the good being I'm talking about, has many children…and your father tricks them and lies to them so that he could take them away and torture them." He looked away painfully, "I'm lying…I know more." He looked at her again with a slight frown on his face, the expression on her face was not that he expected. She wore an expression of hatred and disdain for her father, "Your father takes many souls, innocent mislead souls every day, so that he could settle something within himself, for his hatred towards the greater being." Vladimir soon realized that he served a tyrant, and even he admitted to his own disdain. "The greater being, he praises the goodness in people, and your father has tricked his children into hating their own father…and he has done to you to him." He watched for Akianes reaction as it changed,

"You're right…I hate him." She stood up, she looked towards the bright fires blazing a few kilometers away from the kingdom, and the fire blazed for centuries and became brighter. She cursed under her breath.

"You're better than that Akiane, even you know that giving him such hate, would give him power…love him in return for such a person he is…this is all I ask." Vladimir stood up, grabbing onto her arm. She nodded slightly in his direction,

"Does he know we speak of him?" She turned to him with unwavering courage to such new found knowledge,

"No…your father is weaker because he can only be in one place at one time, which is why he commands legions of demons for his bidding. The greater being knows all things…" Vladimir stopped, noticing she wanted to say something,

"Do you think…that even my father has a father too?" She stumbled upon what could've possibly been a revelation for the both of them,

"I don't know." Vladimir looked at the ground, letting go of her arm when he heard familiar steps echo in the garden.

"Vladimir!" Madam Xia walked into the room, with a familiar aura of rage surrounding her body, "That is taboo, and you know so. I strictly forbid you to see Akiane until I say so…If I hear you speak of things to her again; I will discontinue your relationship until it dies." Xia was expressing her anger as if Akiane had never seen; she almost spat the words as she said them.

"I'm sorry madam…I asked! I forced him to tell me!" Akiane burst out crying; Vladimir turned to her and immediately embraced her, looking at Madam Xia.

"You come here; you will not leave your study until tomorrow as punishment." She gestured, she was tight lipped and the frown on her head had finally made its appearance after a few centuries. Vladimir turned to whisper to Akiane and she looked up at him. He let her go gently and Akiane continued to cry silently, when she was close enough, Xia reached out her hand and snatched her arm. The gardeners over heard their conversation and warned Xia, she took one last look at Vladimir before making an exit, trailing Akiane behind her roughly.

-----

Pyramid Head became faster at thrusting the lonely frail girl, the girl cried out in pain as he continued. The sounds of constant friction overshadowed her whimpers for a short while before she cried out in more pain pulsing through her body, with every thrust, her thighs bent backwards in a rhythmic motion with him and he pressed harder. She balled her hands into fists and she shut her eyes. It felt as if her insides were being pulled out of her body whenever he exited partially and like he was shoving them back in when he entered. The pain was unbearable and she bit onto her lip that she began to bleed. He picked up the pace and lifted her hip with his hand, she was becoming overwhelmed and blood dripped onto the floor in a tiny pool. Pyramid Head lifted his helmet away from the wall and he came.

The gray semen dripped onto the floor with her blood, filling her entire body, and with that last thrust, she had died. He let go of her wrists and her body hit the floor in a heap. He kicked her body towards the gray children without a second thought grabbed his sword and continued. He took the jacket off the floor and smeared it in his semen and her blood, but thought it would be hilarious if he smeared all of their jackets in his semen. He gathered the girl's jackets and threw them on the pool of blood of semen and decided to let them marinate while he wrapped his smock around his waist. He walked back to the jackets and gathered them in one hand; they dripped on the way when he made it to the church steps.

Pyramid Head guessed that a few of their parents would be upset and step out of the church with unnecessary gaudy heavy suits that would essentially protect them from nothing. He always thought it was a state of mind; he stepped up the stairs and listened for panicked shuffling in the church. It hadn't hit Pyramid Head to as how many girls went missing at once, but he hadn't bothered. The church steps began to peel and he saw the men opening the door, but only when the cement below them became gray and not red stained. With that one glimpse, Pyramid Head hadn't wasted time throwing the jackets on their steps. He turned around and peeled into his lonely dimension. He hadn't strayed from that spot, in such a place where he could smell, he could hear screams and cries…the sounds of his accomplishments.

He picked up his sword to his side, and made his way down the stairs, whenever he would disappear, the church was gone, but all roads existed to where other people were being punished. Then something hit him, a shaky feeling he had never felt in his entire life. He stopped in his tracks, not knowing what the feeling was…and for once in his life, felt that something was wrong.

-----

Akiane secretly held the book of realms in her hands after asking the golden demon politely if she could keep it. The smaller demons all loved her and did anything she wanted, and she never failed to reward them. She sat on her bed, cross-legged with the book spread open. She remembered what Vladimir had asked her, he had asked if she still wanted to go to Silent Hill for a vacation. She laughed at the thought, of going to a nasty place as much as her own home, and never gave second thought when she said yes. Vladimir had already known what she wanted since Madam Xia confides with him in everything, and being stuck in the kingdom, and never experiencing anything else made her sickly. Though, not even she could figure why she would want to visit such a place, but only said yes to escape everything. It was also funny how Vladimir cared to know so much and knew everything she wanted.

She waited until nightfall, which was when the sky became purple and the fire became six times brighter on the horizon. She opened her door slightly and waited, Madam Xia had already retired to her chambers and Vladimir should be coming around soon. She changed her dress into a black leathered outfit that was well fit on her shape and wrapped a red cloak around her body. She moved her cloak to wrap around her shoulder so she could strap on a leather belt that surrounded her waist and across her chest that held a sheath for her two-handed sword. The sword itself was very thin, but in width it was large and it weighed nearly as heavy as a claymore.

She was lacing her boots when she heard a knock on her door and she got up excitedly to answer it. She refrained from the excitement and her heart skipped a beat and she feared it might be Madam Xia checking on her, so she opened the door a small way to see Vladimir wearing a simple tunic with leather pants and boots. His long black hair was braided and he looked at her oddly. She sighed out in relief and opened the door,

"By Lucifer's fowl breath woman, are you going to war?" He seemed obviously surprised by her attire.

"It's a dangerous place…nothing I can't handle." She smiled,

"I know it's dangerous, but the armor is unnecessary." He kept his hands behind his back and gestured for her to follow him and she smiled and continued behind him. "So why are you so heavily armored if you're going to be there for a short time?"

"Don't you know trespasser ethics, the realm has a ruler, and as an uninvited guest, I might pose a problem…so maybe I'll have to be responsible for my own actions."

"So this place is a dangerous as the armor and weapon you carry?" He seemed worried, she merely giggled at him,

"No, I'm just taking precautionary steps…like you've taught me." She smiled at him, "I'd also like to skin the hides of creatures in the realm as souvenirs." She smiled to herself; he seemed to shrug off her intents and continued down the hallway,

"There is a ferry that had already agreed to take you directly to Silent Hill…" Vladimir stopped, "If you don't come back by the afternoon tomorrow, I'll have to go in there and get you."

"Okay, I'll be fine, I swear." Akiane smiled, she couldn't contain her excitement. "How do I get back?"

"I'll give you a stone that transfers you back here, it contains more than enough magic to take you there and back several times…and you will safely return to the shores of where the ferry picked you up." He looked at her, "There he is." He pointed as they reached the outdoors.

The shore of the Red Sea was not too far from the backside of the kingdom; they walked on the rock covered shore and shuffled through coarse sand to make it to the ferry. The one who was to steer the boat was an odd man that hadn't frightened Akiane, but made her curious. Living in such a place made her impervious to gore and fear. The man stretched out a bony hand and she grabbed for it. The man helped her in the boat and Vladimir spoke to the man and he nodded in response. Vladimir then looked at Akiane,

"If you're not back by the afternoon tomorrow, I'm going in there to find you." He warned her, she smiled again and blew a kiss at him that made him blush. She laughed at him and waved goodbye, and he waved back at her meekly. He had an odd feeling, but he shrugged it away.

The ferry drifted from the shore without physical assistance and the boat steered itself. The man held up a lantern as the boat directed for the dark ominous cloud ahead of them. She felt a knot in her stomach of such darkness, she felt like it could swallow her whole. She looked back and smiled at Vladimir to assure him more than she could for her own. She waved one last time and the ominous cloud came on her faster than she thought and he disappeared into the deafening darkness. When she entered the blackness, it felt as if her ears were filling with water and she could not hear anything. It was the most eerie silence she ever experience, and there was a presence in the darkness. She scooted away from the sides of the boat and held onto the Man's hand. The boat was guiding itself into the dark, the man only acted as the light for the boat so it could see where it was going. The man held onto her hand tightly in return, knowing it was his royal highness.

"It is always scary the first time milady." The man croaked, she looked up at the robed man holding onto the lantern,

"Is it close sir?" Fear evident in her voice,

"Yes, very soon milady, you will be on safe ground." He squeezed her hand as he talked,

"Is it dangerous in Silent Hill?" She minimally regretted her decision.

"I only agreed because your safety was well beyond assured, the darkness is always scarier than the realms your visit milady." He turned to her, but even when the lantern lit, inside his hood was the same darkness. "You are more fearful to the owners and you are exalted, but you will always be a tourist." He assured her. She calmed herself and never let his hand go, afraid that the darkness would eat her. When she looked behind her, the half of the boat was unseen because the lantern light did not spread out far enough, so she stayed close to the man.

"What is your name?" She asked politely,

"My name has nothing of importance…but if I did have one…It'd be Boat." The cloaked man answered, she figured that the boat was controlling the man in the robe and the light of the lantern, that there was no man, only a boat. Though, she did feel better holding onto a non-existent man's hand than anything. "We are drawing near milady." The man squeezed her hand slightly to signal her,

"I can see it!" She spotted, in the entirety of blackness, she saw a dim light. As they came closer to the light, it smelled of blood and rust, just as the book described. The light became bigger and it expanded in her view. Then she saw a lake in front of them and the darkness disappeared in front of her, but it remained always swallowing half of the boat.

"I believe we have arrived milady." The cloaked man let go her hand gently, "This is Toluca Lake, though I cannot return you whence we came, you can use the stone your servant gave you."

"He's a friend." She corrected him,

"The stone your friend gave you." The cloaked man disappeared and appeared on the shore, reaching out his hand for her. She grabbed it and jumped off the boat, she let go of his hand and she turned to smile at the boat, giving it a slight kiss on the lantern.

"Thank you." She smiled; the man in the hood chuckled and disappeared, knowing that the boat didn't have to use a disguise as a formality; the boat disappeared from the shore and into the darkness. Her feet were still in the water and she took one leap into the hard mud.

-----

Pyramid Head was walking, figuring why he had such a feeling in the pit of his stomach, and suddenly he stopped in his tracks. The smell and emotion he previously felt were astounding for him, he felt a stranger walk into his realm bearing great power, and a smell that was unfamiliar.

* * *

Did you like it? I'm a 'meh, and this chapter was surrounding Akiane…for which brings me to why I'm happy and ready to write the next chapter about Pyramid Heads sick antics…and I'm going to give him a name. They will definitely meet in the next chapter…and as I said before, it will be magical.


	3. You and I

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Though before that I will be honest and say that I have been taking a break. Then I lost my memory stick a month back and have been trying to restore some of the documents I lost...I know, Imagine that. Well anyways, the anticipated Chapter 3 of the magical meeting. I didn't edit it yet and I will welcome anyone to come to me and say that I need to edit some parts, or to suggest. I tried to separate some paragraphs and tried to make it seem like its not so long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

.:Chapter 3:.

You and I

Pyramid Head lumbered down Main Street, with every step shuffling the chalky dirt on the road and his sword cutting a line into the dust as he progressed. He wandered aimlessly in the dead realm; the buildings around him were distinguished by their literal rustic appearance and the sky above him was tinged with redness and blackness in the farthest corners of Silent Hill. Even then and even now, he was never fond of Silent Hill. He was familiar with scents and tastes that plotted hot spots in his mental map of the lonely town's landscapes and locations, and knowing this, Pyramid Head never pays attention to detail since his reliance is elsewhere.

In this time of switching dimensions, the feeling he had before about the unknown presence had lingered in his mind, he was disturbed in knowing that the unknown presence possessed greater power than he and it frustrated him, he didn't know what to do with himself since he had never experienced such a feeling before. He kept moving, but he grew angry with every step as the feeling dug itself under his skin. He stopped and wavered as he stood still, holding his sword to his side and touching his throat, the wind pushed him slightly and he nearly fell to his knees, his mind strongly fixated on the being.

With a sudden movement, he clutched the sides of his 'helmet' and tried to tear if off, he dropped his sword to his side, and it slowly fell to the ground, the sound of metal ringing echoed down the street from the sword when it hit the ground, dirt billowed from under it as it landed flatly. The bolts that were digging into his neck and were attached to his collar bone were stretching his skin and splintering the bone itself. Blood escaped between the open wounds and spaces between the bolts drilled into his body. He hated, with a passion, that he was weaker. He stopped grabbing onto his 'helmet' and pulled a bolt out of his neck and he yelled in pain, gritting his teeth and with his tongue stuffed in his mouth. He threw the bolt onto the dirt and he felt with his index finger, the splinter of his collar bone was sticking out near his shoulder.

The jutting bone slowly bent downwards by an unseen force and wove itself back onto his collar bone painfully, and his skin reformed on top of the bone, and what was he was left was with a small bruise. The bolt he threw to the side had peeled away and a newer steel bolt floated around his body, it had appeared from an unknown dimension and when his bone was pushed into his body to be healed, looked as if it the newer bolt was drilled violently into his neck by an unseen force as well.

He then slid his tongue out of his mouth and bit onto it. The thought and the feeling would never leave, it felt permanent and he hated the submission he felt in his mind, his body and mind were betraying him by continuously thinking of the person in the realm. He bit down hard with fury and had unknowingly bit his tongue in half, and he finally snapped out of the thought, realizing that his helmet was filling quickly and that he couldn't feel his tongue lapping his chin.

He stopped growling and straightened his posture; he slowly looked down and lifted his hand in front of his helmet. He couldn't see, but felt a small pool of his own blood gather in his palm and flow over slowly. He spat out the rest of his tongue and used his cleaner hand to fish out his tongue. He grabbed the tip of his tongue from the back of his helmet with his index and middle fingers, skillfully pulled it out and caught the slippery useless tongue and held it into the air so that he could study it.

The pain in his hand that was crawling up to his chest was beginning to bother him, so he bent over to pick up his sword slowly.

He then threw his tongue away and continued to wander and the thoughts and sense came flooding back to him. He yelled and it echoed down the streets, scaring the farther monsters away, and then he thought back to the pain he felt when he abandoned his sword. He knew, that if he let it go long enough, his body would give-out and he would black-out, since he was desperate. He looked at his sword and lifted his arm, positioning the sword behind his back and threw it a yard away from his body, the sheer weight of the sword as it landed from him, had echoed loudly. He apprehended the consequences of throwing it to such a distance and he never gave one thought that it was his first time he could never reach it. He took one breath and made one step towards the sword, then the pain smashed his body like a two ton semi and he fell to the ground within three seconds of feeling the pain grow beyond his hand to his entire body.

It only hurt to an extreme because his senses were heightened when he let it go, it was his security blanket and he had thrown it farther from his body than he had in his entire life. He balled his hands into fists, and he struggled to turn his body over so he could lie on his back. The 'helmet' was tearing away because he leaned his head on the dirt, but the pain had no effect on what he felt as he lie defenseless. He felt his entire body spasm and he made gurgling noises from the blood overflowing from his mouth. He lay on the ground, feeling an incredible pain he had never felt before; he looked like a large heap of pallid flesh in the middle of the road emanating strong perplexing feelings. His 'helmet' was tearing away and it hadn't bothered him from the constant stretching of his body, the 'helmet' was ripping the skin off his neck and the bolts ripped from his bones from constant friction of his muscles stretching, making them even more loose.

He was waiting for his imminent death, for why? Only he knows his own actions for inflicting himself, but it was clear, that he was very annoyed.

-----

Akiane shook the mud off her boots and skipped onto dryer land, and then she continued by making her way around the shore of Toluca Lake. When she had reached around the shore, the blackness behind her had dissipated and she looked up seeing that there was a trail beyond the derelict picnic tables.

She continued down the path for what seemed like forever, the mud was caking itself on the back of her boots which made her a few centimeters higher and as if she wore heels. The tips of her boots were scarping with each step. The mud on the back of her cloak was layered, dried with a few blades of grass sticking out because she recently went up a steep hiking trail. She was versatile and agile enough to avoid tumbling back down the hill. She swept her hair back over a million times and she started to become furious.

She continued until she met a small weave of paths with a few signs overboard some of them. She looked closer at the signs and ran her finger along the dips of the engraved letters. She tried to make them out at a slow pace as she could, but could not find resolution as to what it meant because she was familiar with speaking a small amount of English and fluent in Hebrew and Arabic. She rubbed the side of her face, not knowing that her glove had hidden mud between her index and middle finger, and some on her palm. She felt the cool mud on her warm skin and she shrieked.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" She frantically took off her glove and threw it on the ground, then stomping it into the mud, "I hate mud! It's your fault I have it all over my face you stupid…" She stopped for a moment and shrieked again in anger and she began to take off her cloak and her other glove, leaving her tunic, her boots, and her leggings on. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and rested for a few moments, squatting and biting her thumb nail. She looked up at the signs, attempting another decryption and slowly batting her eyelashes, she could spend an eternity squatting and looking at the two signs, pretending she knows what they mean. She slapped her forehead and ran her hands roughly down her face, pulling it down into an awkward expression. She was tired and time was running extremely short, the transportation stone she took out of her cloak earlier was now hung around her neck but not emanating light for the lack of signals. She groaned loudly, hearing scuttling in the background, scaring off small creatures. So she took the initiative and kicked down the signs.

She looked at the paths and examined the differences, some seemed to curve upwards over a hill but one in particular was out of place like a sore thumb. It wasn't hard to see that the path she was looking at had ominous fog rolling around it, barren wildlife and barren trees…and was oddly whispering to her through the wind. She looked at it suspiciously and continued down the path.

She had little patience for the woods around her and strolled down the path that transitioned and became gravel. Over time, the caked mud on her boots was eventually sanded off by her deliberate droopy and swiveled walk. She moved over the gravel as if she was walking down a polished hallway, walking through the door when it had finished raining and swung herself around to make the squeaky rubber noise with her boots. It was fun, but taking off the mud was productive.

When she reached the end of the pathway, she was delighted as when she had gotten off the ferry. She looked around the sky, but she knew she had already wasted two hours of her time and she began to jog at a steady pace. She ran into another derelict area with a clearing and she could spot a parking lot and two small undistinguishable buildings. When she got closer there were opposite bathrooms on two opposite ends. She looked around and saw one car in the parking lot, it looked old and rusty and she decided not to ponder on it. So she continued down the highway, following the decrepit and thinning white paint that separated the two directions of the road.

-----

Pyramid Head lay almost lifeless on the ground, trying to trick himself into thinking he was floating on a cloud, but then he would think it was the type of cloud that enjoyed hurting him. The 'helmet' was giving out and began to pull away from his body, stretching his skin. The wind blew minimally and the 'helmet' came crashing down with a minor deterring of the bolts. The bolts loosened and tore out of muscle, out of his bones and stretched out his skin. Pyramid Head reacted quickly and groaned in agony, he threw his hands in front of his helmet as he attempted to keep it on, but his hands, out of terrible spasms, made him flinch and push the entire 'helmet' off. The helmet then crashed down onto the ground with a loud thump mixed with the sound of steel. It pushed to the side and the bolts went flying out a meter away from his body. He gritted his teeth and couldn't contain his voice and he spat out some blood, coughed on it and swore passionately under his breath. He didn't much like the torture, with expectancy of blacking out at any moment and returning to Alessa, but he quite enjoyed the abusive cloud he was thinking of earlier.

He couldn't turn his head, instead the bones were slowly healing and the bolts that flew out of his body peeled away on the ground. Newer steel bolts appeared in the air and danced around his body, the bolts couldn't find a possible way to drill themselves into pyramid head unless he was standing up, so they continued to circle around him. They were like small yellow birds in a cartoon were a character was comically knocked out. He could find himself relating to the analogy, except it was the worst type of knockout there was. The stupid birds didn't disappear; they circled him like sharks waiting to do their worst damage. He looked around, oddly finding himself not wanting to depend on Alessa and he tried to roll himself onto his belly, but could only roll onto his side and back again.

He looked around, also oddly finding himself needing assistance, but no one in Silent Hill except for Alessa, liked him. He tried to get onto his belly but he felt like a defenseless turtle with a shell shaped in that of a hill making it nearly impossible and was trying to move his limbs to turn over. He had found no success since he had been attempting in between torturing sessions with the abusive cloud. He looked around again and saw no one in sight, the pain in his back became unbearable from the twisting of his body and he lay defeated on the ground. His only fail safe was Alessa, or some creature that came to assist him.

He was waiting patiently, but he began to lapse from the exhaustion and his vision became shaky. It was five minutes later that he would find his vision blurrier with his every heartbeat. He put his hand in front of his face and tried to study it. Since he couldn't lift his neck, the other dilemma was that blood was flowing from his mouth again and he was forced to gurgle again. He tried to spit it out but he deeply regretted biting out his tongue. So he watched the bolts flying over his body and tried to fall into a trance.

He was nearly at peace and the blackness at the corner of his peripherals was welcoming him as he drifted, but his eyes shot open. His heartbeat paced faster and his vision was completely blurry, bewildered, his eyes raced around looking for something. He had the feeling again, he sensed the being, but it was becoming much stronger. The thought never came to him that it was nearly time for the transition of dimensions, and that the being would be able to walk into his realm.

-----

Akiane had passed the large sign that read Silent Hill, her hard breathing returned to normal as there was a little jovial skip in every step from before. She was happy, she was excited and nervous. She had read about the realm, about the transitions and she was even more excited that she would be introduced to the other dimension first. The other dimension was frightful, to Alessa's victims though. She was merely a visitor, and she was exempt from all mental attacks because she had done no harm or had not offended the realm ruler. She was happy enough to start skipping and giggling wildly to herself. The only time she giggled like that was when she was younger and she was invited to the dukes and duchesses get together at the Azure Platform, where she got to dance with the young princes and gush over them with Vladmir…who was annoyed.

She then began to run freely as if she were in a field of Blood Daisies. (Author Note: I like making up plants, but I also like to make up plants that are hybrids of other ones. Blood Daisies look like daisies but are like blood, hence the name for its color. The Blood Daisies grow outside in large fields by Satan's body of Hell and their specific use is to filter the blood from the people suffering inside, which the blood is then sprayed on a daily basis…almost like pollinating. In Akiane's point of view, it is a wonderful experience to skip in the flowers and for the author; it's just some other mindless analogy to better explain another one.) She was kicking her knees higher into the air; it was her second time leaving the palace but she immediately stopped, knowing that her skipping was unnecessary as she reached the borders of the city. She smiled slightly to herself when her path was direct since there was a highway splitting the entire town in half, but it was the only highway that led through the city.

She looked around and the fog had slowly become thicker as she went, she noticed there were flakes in the air and her first reaction was that it might've been snow. So she opened her mouth and tried to lick one and she immediately started coughing once she tasted one. "Yuck!" She spat out, it was the worst snow she had ever tasted, and she waited for a flake to land on her index finger and turned to her other hand to smudge it around her wrist. "It's…ash?" She looked at the gray charcoal stain and she quickly rubbed it off. She looked around and saw a fence and beyond it was nothing except for a junkyard, she had read in her book that it had also mentioned that there was creatures that wondered in the foggy dimension, so she wanted to see the unnatural wildlife in action. She couldn't see any figures once she walked past the first three buildings. Disappointed, she continued down one of the alleyways for better observance as it soon led behind another alleyway. She looked around and saw a figure in the distance, excited, she ran for it. When she caught up to it, she noticed that it was an unorthodox creature that had no arms.

"Well…aren't you a wobbly one." She spoke to it, the creature turned around to face her…if it had one. The creature seemed stunned, and Akiane seemed interested. She looked at the creature and down to its legs, she noticed the gaping hole in its chest that was dripping and bubbling with some black acid. "You're oddly smooth aren't you?" She spoke again to it, but she wasn't surprised it didn't understand her in general. The veins on the creature were clearly visible as she took note of the appearance, when she looked back to dig into the back of her pocket, her sword was in reach and the creature made a break for it. She looked back at it, "…Uh…W-Wait!" She tried to hold out her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you!" She jogged after it, the creature was slowly making its way out of the alleyway and she continued to follow it. "I wasn't trying to get my sword; I just wanted to draw a picture of you!" The creature ran faster after she yelled at it, "Come now! I'm not playing tricks!" She reached into the back of her pocket and got a small piece of meat out of her tiny satchel, she ran fast enough for herself to run beside it and the creature seemed to have a seizure and fell to the ground like a possum. She stopped to look at it, and she didn't know where to put the meat, so she looked at the hole in his chest, and lifted up the skin around the hole and slipped the meat inside. The creature didn't move, but she knew it was still alive because the acid kept bubbling inside. She squatted down, and brought a small piece of canvas with one side that was coarse and a charcoal pen. She began to sketch the way the creature looked and began at its leg, slowly scribbling.

When she had finished sketching the creature, she looked down and noticed the piece of meat she inserted near the gaping hole was gone, so she searched around the folds of skin, not feeling the effects of the acid and thought that the creature must of ate it somehow. She looked at the creature, playing possum, and decided she would stand up the poor thing on its two feet. She got behind it and pushed its back up so she could reach her two arms around it and stood up with the creature tightly hugged in her arms. She put the creature down and tried to leave the situation as delicate as she could and sneak around the corner. She was relieved to know the creature hadn't run from her and she continued down the path between two large apartments. She was walking down the path, passing fences with empty backyards and the silence was notable.

She shuffled her boots along the piling snow of ash, waiting for the transition to come, imagining what it would be like when she heard shuffling behind her. She looked around and saw the creature was following her, and it was quite close to her body.

"How did you learn to be so quiet?" She smirked at it, she noticed that it hadn't made any gurgling or coughing noises as it went and she was a little surprised it followed the pattern of her steps. She was going to be gracious and rub it on its smooth bald head when a siren went wailing. She was near the main road and she looked down at the creature. She rubbed its head gently, not knowing if it knew she was being affectionate. The siren became louder and the ominous noise sent chills down her back, wondering if it was transition she was experiencing now.

-----

Pyramid Head was aimlessly darting his eyes all around when he suddenly stopped in one direction.

"Noooo!" He groaned loudly with blood was spitting in all directions as he voiced his anger. The transition was being complete, and the feeling rushed back at him and he knew the being would appear in such a close range. He had been dreading the moment and was incapable of being sent to Alessa or to even black-out. He could only wait to see the form of his enemy…

-----

Her hand on the creature felt tingly and she looked back at the creature. Her eyes widened because it had started to peel away, its flesh floated away from the bottom of its feet to the top of its legs. She whipped her head around and realized the entire environment darkened and she became worried for the creature in front of her. She looked back and the creature peeled away, she still held her hand in mid air as the darkness encumbered her body. She felt the way she did when she was on the ferry, the darkness was suffocating and she felt for her first time in life, that she might've been truly afraid of the unknown realm. It was then she realized that she might've made a mistake, she felt stupid for going into another realm because the book only notified her on the environment and petty theories. She felt in danger but she was immediately washed over with relief to see a familiar sight.

The blood red skies, the tinged buildings with indescribable black and red substances smeared along the walls were welcoming. The fences she stood between with the creature had been replaced with metal poles wrapped in barb wire, she recognized bits of flesh handing loose from the wire and the dirt she shuffled along turned into a flat metal surface. She looked up into the red sky and small droplets of liquid came falling to the ground spread far from each other. It was not a shower of rain, but only mist followed by minimal droplets of blood from the sky.

She looked around, the creature was gone, _but not forever_ she thought. She turned around and looked between the two gloomy buildings and saw what the street she had traveled on before had dramatically changed to dark sand. She moved closer to the sand, the wind came blowing past the buildings and the wind called out to her. The entire street that went through the city was covered entirely in dark sand and the only natural thing that was in the metallic environment. The wind pushed past her and down the street, blowing sand into one specific direction. She followed the grains until she came upon a sword lying on the ground. She looked at it and got down on her knees to try and pick it up.

-----

Pyramid Head tried to get onto his side once more but found himself stuck again, his muscles on his side became cramped and were unable to move anymore. He lay, frustrated and apprehending the meeting of the being. He continued to look in the direction of his sword. What could be so close…?

-----

Akiane studied the sword and found that it weighed a great deal; she tried to lift it and managed to stand it up on the tip of its blade. She wrapped both of her hands around the swords handle and looked at it from the side. She hadn't seen such a design on a sword, it was the type of shape that wasn't conventional and she couldn't place it anywhere in her mind from the rack of swords she had used from the barracks. She thought back to her home and it reminded her of the knife the palace butcher would use when he would skin the meat, since it had many uses, it was sharp to cut into the meat into sections and it was good for filleting. Then it hit her, it was kind of a terrifying design that was magnified to the size of the giant sword she was holding. She could only hope that the sword was symbolic to the town, and she thought that it might've been some sort of statue. So she held it into the air with the tip pointing downwards, and with one grunt expelled from her throat, she had impaled it through the ground as tight as she could.

She looked up and the wind stopped blowing, the sand had settled around her only because she was holding onto the sword. When she let go, the sand blew around her and at first she couldn't figure why. When she touched it again, the sand settled. She looked around the town to make sure no one was watching because it was embarrassing to look as if she was playing tag with the sword. She just held onto the sword so she could study the surroundings, when saw something white in the distance.

She narrowed her eyes, fixated her squint into curiosity and found the white blob to be moving. The feeling in her stomach churned, fearing it may be a creature, and since she was in the hellish dimension she had also thought the creature may be able to attack her. She watched the blob and listened intently, she could hear the blob groan and she thought that it was the creature's way of talking like the other one she met earlier. Then her eyes flickered and she heard that the creature was in pain, she couldn't set herself aside to watch it writhe, and she felt sad because it would be open for attacks from other ones nearby.

She didn't know that it would a huge mistake to feel bad for Pyramid Head. She let go of the sword and remembered to walk into a linear path. The blob was at least a yard away, and that it must've been in great pain for her to hear it. The sand rose and flew around wildly, so she covered most of her eyes with her forearm and held onto her swords handle as she approached closer.

-----

Pyramid Head, if he could feel nothing else, that metaphorically, his jaw dropping to the ground.

_I-It's…a WOMAN!?_

_-----  
_

Their eyes met and they both froze on the spot they were standing…or in Pyramid Heads case, where he was lying. It wasn't love at first sight, but there was an extreme confliction of various emotions as to what to think of each other.

Akiane looked down at the creature on the floor, its body was too human to be a monster but she was confused because of its face.

Pyramid Head was appalled at the woman who was standing ten feet from him, he felt utterly stupid and the feeling he had and the pain he inflicted on himself infuriated him because he had done it in vain. The trace of feeling inadequate was still there, but the feeling was quickly swept under the carpet. He felt like inflicting more pain for his stupidity, but once she got close he planned to do it to her instead. _She must be royalty…or know someone to have granted her some kind of authority_. He thought and he continued to glare at the woman.

Akiane didn't know what to do, she stared at his face. She decided it was not a creature because the large metal object lying beside his head told a different story. She thought that he might have been abandoned and in extreme pain because someone might've beaten him to with an inch of his life. She pitied him, but even the pitying was conflicted with confusion because his body was muscled all over and he clearly looked capable of handling himself. She studied his face but she couldn't see much features because it was covered in blood. When she looked into his eyes, it was as if she was looking into the orbs of cat skulking through the light. His eyes reflected at hers. She walked closer and Pyramid Head thought, _what's she doing now?_ In his mind he played it in annoyed tone. She was afraid to approach him, and he liked it that way. He looked at her careful footing and then back into her eyes, he was huffing to signal that he didn't want her near him.

She had still pitied him and checked him out before she got closer. She studied his body and noticed his muscles were stretching and bruising on his joints. Her eyes flickered again and she walked closer to his side and immediately placed herself by his side. Pyramid Head's eye flashed and he whipped his head around, regardless of his stiff neck to glare at her in utter disbelief. _Are you crazy! Get away from me!_ He mentally yelled at her, the blood trickled down the sides of his mouth because he was grounding his teeth.

"Oh you poor thing…" She said tenderly under her breath, she moved her hand and slightly touched his arm. He looked up, took a gasp as if he were offended and the blood poured out of his mouth onto the ground. He couldn't understand her, _what're you speaking gibberish for!?_ He thought. He made a deep growl and tried to push her hand off. Her reaction was that she thought he was in so much in pain that it hurt him to be touched. "I'm sorry…" She looked at him for a response. She looked at his face and noticed that he had gaunt cheeks and a normal face shape of a human. His hair was charred and dirty and once the wind blew in her direction, she caught a whiff of what he smelt like…and she wanted to revolt. He was too dirty to distinguish, she couldn't see who he was and the blood acted as a mask. When his mouth was slightly open, she saw that his tongue was cut out and she immediately displayed an expression of horror that caught his eye. He was thrice offended and he couldn't stand to look at her. She was going to lean closer when something slapped her on the head. She looked up to see flying bolts in the air around his body. She looked around for anything else that was lurking around him.

Pyramid Head watched her, he wanted to grab at her and do something to her, but nothing had come to him yet. She noticed the signs above some buildings and forgot that she couldn't read English. She looked back at the man and had nearly forgotten that he might be able to read and speak English. So with a fair amount of English she learned from lessons, she spoke to him the best she could.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked. Pyramid Head's initial reaction was that he was surprised she could speak like him, and that she had an accent. It was the type of accent a Middle Eastern person would possess that wasn't too thick. She was happy that he responded by looking back at her. _Yes! Now it's time to make some progress_ she victoriously thought. "Is there anything you need? How painful is it…" She looked at him; he really wanted to do something to her so he completely avoided her questions. "I need your cooperation…I really want to help." She tried to explain, Pyramid Head had never in his entire life, had someone try to console him, but he didn't care for it much. He growled and his muscles stretched further whenever she would lean in closer. She tried to lean to his face, afraid his hearing might've been damaged as well. Her face got too close and he lifted up his hand as best he could, attempting to grip her but had accidentally grabbed at her ass.

She gasped and blushed, it didn't matter to Pyramid Head because he couldn't feel anything anyways, but he was slightly amused at her bewilderment when he touched her. She fidgeted as she was leaning over, trying to convince herself that he wasn't doing it on purpose, to which he wasn't, but she preferred to not let the idea get to her. She reached her hand around and touched his arm, then he figured out soon that he was touching her in place that made her feel uncomfortable. _I didn't know you were so modest_, he thought teasingly. He quite liked the idea that the only way he could discomfort his enemy was by being rude and touching her inappropriately. So he pretended that it hurt him when she touched him and he squeezed harder, to which she reacted quickly and stood up, beyond embarrassed and completely flushed.

"O-Okaaay then." She coughed nervously, "It's not that I don't mind…but I do mind." She turned away, "I'm sorry, I must tend to your wounds." She leaned back down with redness still apparent on her cheeks. _That's it…Come to papa…_Pyramid Head thought deviously. _Come on…I know you want to_…he tried to put on a sad expression but it came out wrong, but she was invited to come closer regardless. _Almost there…_He thought again, and she thought he was sending her messages that he wanted her nearer and he quickly lifted up both of his hands and grabbed her. His hand gripped on her ass and one around her ribcage under her breast. She gasped loudly over his body and tried to put on a happy face, still trying to trick her mind to think that he needed her attention…but she was doubtful. "I know you're wounded…but does that mean you have to be aggressive?" She watched him. The moment was awkward for Akiane and Pyramid Head enjoyed the position she was in.

She cleared her mind and focused on the wounded man when the sand blowing around them annoyed her. She looked up and noticed the wind was not only pointing to his sword, but was gathering around his body and flying around him. The bolts flew around him and she put two and two together and thought that the sword statue would work. If all else failed, she would have to wait by his side for him to die because there would be nothing else to help him. She noticed blood was filling in his mouth and Pyramid Head noted the blood that gushed out in larger amounts than before and he began to cough. "O-Oh…wait, let me see." She got closer to his face and gently put two of her hands around his jaw line. She forced his head to the side to which he groaned painfully. _Touché,_ he thought painfully. So he gripped her ass harder and her torso flinched forwards. _That was well played_…He thought. He was slightly relieved the blood spilled out enough for him to breathe hard, but he didn't know that she was trying to help him, to which it wouldn't matter in the end.

She looked at his hands and reached behind herself to pry his hand off her butt and pry his other hand off away from her breast. She immediately stood up and ran into the rushing sand. _Wait, I'm not finished with you yet!_ Pyramid Head thought accompanied with a loud moan. She found the sword and she reached for the handle. She took hold of it and pulled it out of the ground; she then swung it around so that she could hold it on her shoulder and carry it like a sack. She ran back for the man and once she got in closer perimeters, the man stopped writhing. Pyramid Head took a deep breath and painfully turned his body over, the sword was close and his muscles received a small break from the massive, to still stretch and become bearable. He could move, and meant the woman would be finished, but with all the pain and his blurry vision from before, he looked up at her once and re-thought his strategy. She would be a beautiful captive instead. A smirk appeared on his face when he looked back down at the sand.

She was only happy that he felt better and that the plan had worked. His hand reached upwards,

"Oh!" She swung the sword around her body, switched the ends so that he would grip the handle instead. She didn't know it would be the second hugest mistake because no one should ever give Pyramid Head a chance at grabbing his greatest weapon. When he gripped it, she noticed that he wasn't in pain but she felt worrisome because it was dangerous. Pyramid Head stretched his back once more and was displaying himself in front of her for his own comfort. She noticed his muscles rippling all over his back, and then she heard the noise of cracking bones. She became worried, and then Pyramid Head lifted himself up and knelt in front of her.

She leaned down and to be level with him and she noticed a huge difference in girth and height. She didn't notice it before because of his flesh smock. She looked at him nervously and put her hands on his shoulders to see if he was alright. Pyramid Head continued to look down and he could feel his bones healing in a rapid motion. His bruises disappeared and his flesh sealed over his collar. The warmth came back to his body and she felt the immediate heat. She tried to get his attention because she was afraid. He sighed and smiled, she captured the expression, pleased with herself. Then she saw his hand, too fast to react, wrap itself around her neck. His fingers slightly caressed her skin and he gripped hard so that her attention was based on his hand. She put out her arms and grabbed at his wrist, he could feel a difference in strength compared to the church girl. Her attention was caught off guard when the bolts that were flying stopped, she heard metal scraping along the sand and the intensity of it hurt her ears. Pyramid Head was ready to put on his veil; he was welcoming the bolts and the 'helmet'. The 'helmet' stopped dragging along the sand and started to become brittle in front of Akiane's eyes.

The 'helmet' slowly rusted, then turned to gray dull stone and fell apart and fell into millions of grains into the dark sand. She looked back up at Pyramid Head and he was glaring at her, she felt tricked and used. He felt that he had put her in her place. She noticed a slight peel in front of his face, and the large metal object that was his 'helmet', began to peel over his head. The object was immense and the entire veil appeared back onto his head. She noticed a slump in his height as he leaned his torso over. He grinned under his helmet as he continued to glare at her through the mesh. The bolts surrounded his body and then darted at him. They began to drill into body and she taken back by the violence and messiness the bolts made. She felt terrible that the man had to experience that but her mind focused on her current situation.

When his entire 'helmet' bolted itself back on, he could resume his full duty of the executioner. The metal 'helmet' poked at her legs as she was too stunned to do anything. Pyramid Head watched her squirm when he was going to hit her, but the grip on his wrist had more pressure than it did before. Her brow twisted into a scowl and she crushed his wrist bone making him flinch in surprise. His wrist reformed as soon as she released her fingers.

His 'helmet' pushed against her stomach, he laughed coarsely through his 'helmet' and her eyes widened. She gritted her teeth as he lifted up his arm carrying his sword, preparing herself. He lifted his elbow, and then his forearm behind his back positioning it, and then launching his hand forward, slamming her in the face with the end of his sword. She was knocked out instantaneously and her vision became black and her heartbeat slowed to a normal pace.

* * *

Oh snap! When I upload my story, it looks so small and squished in the document manager. I hope this was sufficient, stay tuned.


	4. Captivity

It's been a long time. I got caught up in life as usual, but I actually finished chapter 4. This was written off a whim, I didn't think I'd remember this site lol Anyways, as usual,

**Warning:** There are graphic scenes that may be really offensive, do not read if you are easily offended. If you do not like my version of Pyramid Head, then do not read on. In general, there is an explicit warning to reading my content for Silent Hill. 

Also, there are a few changes to directing the story, I gave it a first-person perspective, but was finicky by also inserting moments of where you are able to read what the characters are feeling. I also introduce a few things to keep the story intertwined, keep an eye for it, it may be obvious. As for the most part, I tried to separate the paragraphs, but they're still going to be long. If it's an inconvenience, deal with it. All I hope is that you've been patient lol that's a lot of ask of, but I also hope you like this chapter. I also apologize for the hiatus, it took me a while to reconfigure the story while I had a chance.

Also, Pyramid Head character and Silent Hill are not mine. Akiane, Vladmir, Xia are oc's.

* * *

.:Chapter 4:.

Captivity

Akiane had dreamt of the suffocating darkness, feeling horror from the suspension in the air space. She was alone, the transitions and the ferry ride had made an impact on her subconscious to come back and haunt her in her dreams. She felt lifeless and weightless, but with one searing cold touch on her face brought her to reality, a shock that made her eyes move rapidly while her lids were closed. She slowly opened her eyes, and the darkness faded from her blurry view, she looked up into a bright light shining down at her. She squinted from maladjustment and looked towards the floor and noticed that she was in an unfamiliar place.

When the feeling came back to her body, the same searing cold touch cut her cheek and dripped past her jaw line. She looked up and watched small droplets of water that came from the ceiling fall onto her forehead and mouth, snaking along the contours of her neck and torso. Her body felt numbingly cold and her legs and wrists were in throbbing pain, she turned her head around and saw her wrist locked into a shackle that was melded onto the wall. She looked down at her legs and they were spread apart with two shackles across her inner thighs. The irons appeared rusted but were sturdy and thick. She wiggled her wrist as she tried to pull away, but the iron's tapered shavings from old age scratched her wrists. She winced in slight aggravation.

Pyramid Head was in another room four doorways from the cell block. He was holding down a mannequin creature and chopping it apart to pass the time. He waited patiently for her to be conscious so he could begin. Akiane became apprehensive, blindly alarmed and barely aware; the ice cold environment put her body into shock as it took a while for it to generate heat. She looked to down to see that her feet were limp, knowing that they had gotten numb. The icy cold kissed her skin and her body began to shiver, the water damped her hair and beaded along her body.

Her lips quivered whenever she would open her mouth partly and goose bumps rose prominently around her entire body. The water that she tasted was dirty and of her own clammy sweat. She looked around the room while trying to get her body parts to move. The spotlight that was shining on her was bright and she wasn't able to look up for much longer, the contrast was difficult for her tired eyes to see through.

The darkness behind the light reminded her of her dream and she became discomforted, like a night without a moon. When a droplet fell, the sound echoed sharply in her ears, every noise was magnified. She looked down at her legs, her mid section was sore from pressing hard against the thigh shackles, so she tried to lift her body higher so that her legs fit perfectly through them.

There were bruises around her thighs, but it also meant she wouldn't have to feel the pain. She would only feel the lingering of coldness and its cruel needles that poked through her skin into millions of spots all over.

Pyramid Head stopped to listen; he turned his 'helmet' slightly, but was convinced she wasn't awake and continued chopping, her aura was as balanced compared to when she was conscious. When her hearing was gained to a normal state, she heard the chopping noises echo down a hallway and the droplets of water splash on the cold steel floor around the room.

She looked at her wrist shackles and gained feeling back in both of her arms; she hadn't noticed her struggling grunts. Pyramid Head looked up again and Akiane noticed the chopping stopped. She froze in her position and waited for the noise to resume.

She was guessing that the noise came from the accursed man she saved. _That treacherous demon!_ She thought. _I should have killed him when I got the chance! _She looked at her wrist shackle and concentrated for a long time, closing her eyes and feeling all of her limbs.

Pyramid Head stopped and looked up, the aura from the royalty he held captive became stronger. He thought for a moment as to check on her, but then he glanced at the unfinished mannequin he was planning to eat, he wasn't finished severing the mid section and decided he would prepare it first. He looked down and continued to chop heavily, pushing the chunks of meat aside and using his free hand to grab the chunk and impale it on one of the hooks that hung from the ceiling.

He was sure that she couldn't escape, but he kept in mind that she was strong enough to push his hands away, and to even break his bones if he let her.

When he chopped at the mannequin to remove its extremities, he missed by an inch because his 'helmet' tilted as he minimally lunged forward to break the bone. He chopped off one of the mannequins open recesses and a white thick substance tinged with gray poured out. Pyramid Head almost lost his appetite when he had almost forgotten that the mess was his fault in the first place.

Akiane struggled for the most part, but she was beyond exhausted for an unknown reason. The chopping sounds loomed over her like an impending doom as she would have to wait. Then she looked up sharply towards the chopping noise that inevitably became quieter.

Pyramid Head stopped chopping and put the cleaver gently to the side. He put on his flesh smock and wrapped it skillfully around his hips. He turned towards the doorway and decided he'd check on her. The charm began to ring and jangle as it swayed to his momentum.

Akiane knew that her clothes were gone, but the stone Vladimir had given her might have been taken by the demon. The noise of the jewel hitting his body, sent chills down her back, more than needed as she focused on the footsteps. The noise came from the direction in front on her; she breathed hard and balled her fists.

Pyramid Head felt the doors handle and quietly pushed it open, which prompted Akiane to limp and look as if she was unconscious. She controlled her breathing as Pyramid Head walked into the room. The familiar ring of Jewel came closer, the the sound of the stone hitting the wall and shattering into pieces alarmed Akiane. There were no bars separating them and she immediately felt more vulnerable than expected. He had believed that she was still unconscious, wary of the creature in front of him, she was dangerous. He lumbered closer, his helmet touching her navel and scraping along her stomach. His hand reached up to grab her chin; she reacted like a lifeless body as he held her countenance to the light. Studying her eyes and hearing her breath. Knowing that she might be sleeping, rather than a profound sleep in which she would have to recover from the blow…he noticed that there were no broken bones.

He moved his fingers from her chin to her jaw, to see if her face had caved in, but not even a little…not even at all. He noticed in the corner of his eye that her finger twitched, and his healed tongue slithered out and wrapped itself around her ear and then down to her neck.

She wasn't about to writhe or revolt, she played dead. He slathered his tongue around her neck until it reached the space between her breasts, she still hadn't writhed. For a moment, he was nearly fooled but then put his hand on her hip and she frowned. He chuckled under his 'helmet' and punched her in the rib cage. A thunderous crack was heard throughout the small room, echoing back to her. She grunted and looked up, spitting out dark blood and breathing heavily.

_You're awake_… Pyramid Head waited for the moment to tenderize this creature into pulp. He rubbed his hand along her ribcage and she bit down on her bottom lip, concealing the pain. He looked at her arm, and grabbed her elbow, his 'helmet' arched back in bliss and ecstasy as he pulled the elbow forward, splitting the bone and allowing another thunderous crack that echoed through the room. His body shivered to the noise as he let out a sharp exhale, while Akiane fought back the scream and closed her eyes when she saw the bulge under his smock.

Her arm was bent towards Pyramid Head, knowing his libido, he pushed it back towards her and she let out a loud scream. She began to pant and continued to shut her eyes tightly. The bone began to heal, but over time, ideas ran through Pyramid Head's mind, imagination assuming its role. He looked at her through the mesh, as she had no tears streaming down her face. It made him furious, so he leaned to her and grabbed her neck.

Akiane could hear and feel that something was clasping her neck. It was cold, sharp and heavy. He wrapped a steel ring around her neck and locked it with a malicious key that his tongue wrapped around and retreated back into his helmet. He unlocked the shackles around her arms and her legs and she moved forwards. Sloppily toppling over and falling onto her chest.

She felt for the ring, it was apparent that her ribs were still broken and it became harder to breath. They would eventually heal over, but not as rapid as the demon. He looked down at her naked body, the thick chain dangling off her as if it was like a tail. He leaned a foot onto her back. Akiane shifted, feeling an immense weight, and then kicking her over onto her back. He objectified her, compared her to an animal, she wasn't defending herself and it didn't seem as exciting anymore.

She was capable, and he wanted her to defend herself. She looked as if she was having trouble breathing, so he reached down and yanked the chain, jerking her head to the side; it was permanently melded behind her neck, forcing her to move her head to any direction.

She though about the key, and she tried to gather strength, but he kicked her on the side, cracking more ribs and restarting the healing process, he wasn't satisfied. She was scared of what he wanted, but she was willing to get that key, but by unlucky chance, he wanted her to do the opposite.

She went on all fours and looked up at him with a look that surprised Pyramid Head; he cocked his 'helmet' to the side and noticed she was succumbing. He roared and lifted the chain, punching her chest, caving it as she felt towards the back of the room. She fell unconscious once more.

* * *

Vladmir sat on a bench in the barracks, time was coming to a close and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Akiane would have to return, soon. He held the shaft of the sword and twirled it, the tip splintering a conical divot into the floor. Soon, have patience. He reminded himself constantly. He had a slight tinge of regret, he removed his armor and presumed to go to the springs were the other men were.

He removed his cloth and dipped into the springs, most of the neophytes were gone but Samuel remained. Samuel was more of the lowest of neophytes, he looked hardy, had a fresh personality towards torture but was demure and poignant to the others…which in turn made him least liked. He was at the other end of the spring, washing himself, but suddenly yelped as he saw Vladmir watching him.

Samuel averted his gaze for a moment, and then swam towards Vladmir who was still watching him. He had an astute expression; unfortunately Samuel became his focal point for thought. _I wonder what she is doing_… he wondered off, when he was caught off guard by Samuels's ridiculous claim.

"Are you thinking about me General?" He looked at him calmly, curiosity in his big black eyes. He didn't admire that fact that he was feminine, but realized he was staring at him also.

"No, I'm thinking of someone else." Vladmir put him off quickly,

"Then why were you staring at me?" He asked with a smile slowly curling his lips.

"You just so happened to be here, I caught sight of you…but my mind wondered to another person." He averted his gaze for a moment.

"Do I remind you of said person?" Samuel asked almost desperately, shocking Vladmir,

"No, like I said, you just so happened to be here. That's all." He looked away for a moment and grabbed cleansing oil and a cloth nearby. He knew Samuel had interest in other things, "Why are you the last one here?"

"I like to take care of myself General." Samuel smiled, his long black floated along the surface of the water, his smile getting wider. Then Vladmir began to vigorously rub himself in the necessary places. Samuel wasn't budging. _This is awkward…what could be taking her so long._ "You like me General?"

"Over time, but it's merely trust between two warriors." Vladmir got out of the water and immediately left. Samuel getting out after him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm done too." Samuel smiled back innocently, rinsing his hair and following close behind.

* * *

Akiane awoke to tremendous pain in her abdomen, _what did he want?_ She curled up, but realized he was sitting there, watching her writhe away. He yanked on the chain and she jerked towards him.

_Do anything, do something you useless_…Then he was caught off guard again, she yanked the chain furiously, noticing her arm was healed, pulled Pyramid Head forward to his knee. He quickly wrapped the chain around his wrist and under his triceps. He wrapped it once more, she moved closer but she was welcoming it.

She wasn't happy that she gave up for a mere moment out of weakness, a fury burned inside her, waiting for him to wrap it one last time. He pulled her in, and she turned herself towards him and wrapped her arms and legs around his body. His arms were immobile for a moment, then he shifted his elbows up to bash her chin. She did not fall off easily; he removed the chains and wrapped his arms around her back.

It was a tight embrace, her chest pushing into his neck causing his 'helmet' to rise. He couldn't see what she was doing, so he tightened his embrace. He heard her grunt and a snap echoed in the room. Pyramid Head nearly toppled over when his ribs caved and she was still attached to him. Her legs tightening around his hips, he removed himself from the embrace and grabbed onto her collar bone. He imprinted his fore fingers and thumbs into her flesh, attempting to puncture it.

She shifted her arms upwards and pushed his arms back, his 'helmet' still aiming upwards and, falling back. Pyramid Head felt the tear in his neck and he became excited. The feeling was unbearable a few hours ago then became a demented pleasure. She was pushing forwards when he fell onto his back, his 'helmet' nearly impaling her, stunning her for a moment long enough for Pyramid Head to grab her wrists and cross her chest with them. He held her hands on her sides with enough strength to keep her from wrestling out of the grip.

She wriggled onto his mid section and she felt a protrusion from the smock, rubbing her entrance and she jumped. He then held her into an embrace and rolling over on top of her. She wanted to close her legs, but they were spread by his mid section, the protrusion barely touching her.

The wrestling was making him excited; she became wide-eyed and tried to wriggle. She was still in his trap, under his immense weight and couldn't get free. She would have to wait; she played along once more and held her legs into position. Pyramid Head lifted himself off the ground, she reached forward to him, trying to grab onto his shoulder to slide herself from out under him, but he caught her easily and pinned her arms down again.

He moved one arm towards his left hand and held both of her wrists in place. She could escape easily, she waited but she played the fighting game. She needed that tongue to come out; she needed to see the key. Whenever he moved, she fought enough so that he could sustain her. His right hand moved from her neck to her chest, groping her breast and squeezing it hard enough to make her curse at him. He moved his hand to his smock and tried to remove it, but her legs were still wrapped around him. He grabbed her hip and tried to pry it off. It was beginning to become anti-climactic for him; he was beginning to feel like bashing her ribs and breaking her bones.

She noticed that he was beginning to lose interest after three seconds of holding his hand in one place without force that she bucked against the protrusion. She moved harshly under him that he used his right hand to catch her wrist from moving. She grinded her hips and he let out a low groan. She could feel it get bigger, and then she tightened her grip with her thighs, pretending that she wanted to break his hips rather than get him excited. The protrusion hurt more than she though it would, it rubbed along her entrance harshly, sensing that it was getting bigger. She became anxious, just one sight of his tongue would she be able to set herself free.

He grabbed the chain and wrapped it around her wrists harshly, cutting her skin and joining the neck chain in a tangled knot. She did not foresee the clever maneuver and was immediately frightened.

Pyramid Head let go of the chain and she swung the knot over his 'helmet' and pulled back. He of course, bent down to give her a false sense of security. He used both of his hands, to pry off her legs. Her back hit the cold ground hard, and she gasped. He spread her legs and held them in place with his knees. He had never done this before, but he became desperate. He reached for the lip of the smock and pulled it off.

Akiane looked down, noticing the smock had trouble getting over the protrusion. _Where's Vladmir! HELP!_ She wanted to scream desperately. He managed to finally pull the smock over and reveal his elongated pale manhood. The sight of the monsters girth and length made her beg him to stop. Pyramid Head didn't know her language and dismissed it easily. The tip was pushing against her entrance, and she pushed herself upwards, missing the tip and hitting his navel. Wrapping her legs tightly, that he was groaning out of difficulty.

* * *

Vladmir sat on Akianes bed, sweat forming on his forehead and he couldn't slow his breathing. He knew something was definitely wrong because she wasn't back and it was already past the afternoon. _Where in the name of Lucifer is she!_ He cursed himself; he brushed his hair back and sat for a moment. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his palms.

He opened his eyes, and for a moment he felt he needed to find a place to hide because he could hear Xia's voice echoing throughout the premises. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He stood up quickly; he neatly shuffled Akiane's blankets around to make them appear neater. Xia's voiced echoes became louder and angrier.

He sighed sharply and put his hands around back.

She stormed into the room with both doors flinging into the walls.

"Where is she?" She asked more calmly than expected. Her arms were set to her side in a stick straight form and her legs in an awkward space apart.

"I…have no idea." Vladmir sounded more quiet than usual.

"I won't ask again Vladmir." She lowered her head and regained a more relaxed posture.

"She's on a field trip." He averted the glare.

After a few moments of silence, he slowly turned his head to watch for her reaction. He saw her in deep thought, mindless gridlock, and it showed as a red flush on her face. Her eyes were racing around the room and she let out a loud scream. She walked furiously towards him and pushed him onto the bed. She had gripped him on the collar and held him between her legs.

She took a long, deep breath and an agonizing breath onto Vladimir's face. He looked up at her, not frightened but nervous, considering that she was a possible candidate to bring him death. He couldn't soothe her with good news because he had none to spare. Akiane was gone, he did know where she was and he wouldn't be able to tell Xia. So, she might as well as beat the answer out of him but she would never get it. He only knew she was in Silent Hill.

Xia let go of his collar and slowly sat up. When Vladmir made one move she screamed again and held him down. She furiously gritted her teeth as she tightened her legs around him.

"You don't get to move." She sat back up,

"I'm sure we both know where she is." Vladmir watched her carefully,

"Do we?" Xia put on hand on her face. Vladmir pushed up his hands but she didn't do anything. "If you know where she is, then you have to get her." She was about to move off of him but he stopped her from leaving. "Are you asking for death?" Her tone rose as she looked back at him.

"No… just a small pardon of gratitude." He smirked; he had his hands on her hips.

"Sorry lover boy but that doesn't work." She shifted away and stood away from the bed. She fixed her hair and continued to walk out of the room, "Seduction is futile when the daughter of your master is missing."

He turned over on the bed and sat up on the edge. _Time to suit up_, he stood up with a jaunt in his step, knowing he was ready to retrieve her. He walked out of the room, closing the two doors behind him. He walked down the winding hallway and eventually made his way to the gardens. Considering his history with Xia, she was more likely to be soft, but she keeps her word when wants to execute someone. He walked faster to the barracks and caught sight of Samuel.

He was leaning against the door frame; he had a curious expression on his face. Vladmir met him at the door, "Not now."

Samuel smirked, "I wasn't planning on talking to you, just watching you." His snide remark made Vladmir turn to him for a moment before suiting up in his armaments. Sheathing a sword, a bow, a claymore, everything that came with his necessary uniform he carried like a burden. He saw Samuel watching his movements, but he refused to acknowledge the neophyte. "Is the Princess gone?"

Vladmir turned to him at the doorway, gave him a quick glare. Samuel held his ground as he watched the General leave.

He then met Xia by the shore, waiting, she looked at him as he got closer. "I have no men to spare…it's your punishment for being so impudent, but the bonus is that you have a day to get her back…safely. Any longer, you'll be executed." She smiled and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand, and then swept it away.

"I'll bring her back." He looked intensely into her eyes, then turning away to towards the boat.

* * *

Akiane kept her legs tightened around Pyramid Heads waist; he groaned and finally let her go.

He stood up at her exhausted body, lying on the floor with her legs spread open. He was frustrated, nearly overcome with a fury that made him want to end her life violently and mercilessly. She evaded his penetration and beatings, she evaded all that he had and she was still alive, ready to wrestle him more if he moved to touch her.

It was beginning to become a hopeless endeavor, but he would eventually break her. Akiane held her legs open on purpose, to show him what he can't have even if he tried. She was more than ready to fight again, but she noticed he lumbered away for a moment. Pyramid Head, whilst trying to rape his victim, had no sword. The pain and spasms were becoming exhausting; his muscles looked as if there were insects under his skin. He grabbed for his sword in the corner of the room, and dragged himself towards her, feeling his energy come back.

Akiane caught sight of the massive sword, closed her legs and was ready to evade, but rather than try to stab her, Pyramid Head kicked her side and causing her to jolt towards the wall. He tackled her quickly with an arm, lifting her towards the back wall. He kneed her in the stomach and she lurched forwards. He lifted the knot of chain onto a hook and she fell against the wall. She moved, she kicked and jumped off the wall, she would be staying there permanently. The knot became apart of the hook, Akiane looked at the tangle, and then back to Pyramid Head who was leaving the room slowly. He closed the door behind him and locked it, she began to scream out in frustration when the spotlight turned off, leaving her in suffocating darkness.

* * *

**END:** There you have it, this format makes it appear small, I've always complained about that. I'm done asking for Reviews, I just hope you generally liked it. There are some developments made towards the characters, my writing skills have changed a little, but I try to follow a confusing formula XD Stay tuned, this time, but not fast, I will be able to write Chapter 5. I separated the segments by a bar, I hope that makes it easier to read.


	5. The Itch

**Warning:** There are graphic scenes that may be really offensive, do not read if you are easily offended. If you do not like my version of Pyramid Head, then do not read on. In general, there is an explicit warning to reading my content for Silent Hill. 

Also, Pyramid Head character and Silent Hill are not mine. Akiane, Vladmir, Xia are oc's.

And, it's been a while, most paragraphs are not separated for easy reading, was an oversight, but I wanted t deliver quickly. I almost forgotten about you guys, but I'm keeping on it. Have fun reading, and thank you for following me this far to all readers! Apologizes in advance, I have only made a few edits, don't have an editor but I hope I don't repeat myself or disappoint.

* * *

.:Chapter 5:.

The "Itch"

Vladmir pushed off the boat edge, landing swiftly onto the mud of the shore. The water looked polluted, he didn't want to stray away by observing the realm, but it felt familiar to him. He studied the curve of Toluca Lake; the water ebbed slowly, stretching around to meet a cement obelisk where sewage was being dumped. He raised a brow when the man in the ferry was already gone, along with the wall of darkness that followed him before. He was gone quietly; he didn't have to assist him to push the ferry away from the shore. He pushed his cloak back and grabbed for the hilt of his sword.

His weapons weighed heavily, but he walked swiftly and efficiently. He spotted the picnic tables, as he got closer he noticed the wood was rotted and falling apart with time. Passing them by with curiosity, Vladmir noticed the deep footsteps on the trails ahead of him. Akiane was here, she hadn't done anything to conceal her presence, to which Vladmir responded with annoyance.

"She was never careful, she was too naïve…" he whispered, he looked up sharply, the hill rose at a slant, but the forest trees would slant every so often. He stepped his way from the path and continued past the trees, they were beginning to thin out and become dry and dead. He saw the difference between the paths she had taken. The mud was too dry to be slathered on his boots, but he saw the indications of struggle along the mudded crevices on the path. He noticed small indents that looked too shallow to be foot steps; her cloak hanging low was possible.

He became aware the steps were spread farther apart, he thought she sprinted and he began to run up the hill. He ran close by the steps and saw a protrusion in the distance, too small and indistinguishable; it was more likely Akiane ran to see it. He noticed quickly that there was a heap of fabric on top of a sign. He reached the top, hardly out of breath and picked up her cloak. It weighed, since he stood on the path, he noticed the mud was still fresh. There could have been more than one person who has been on this path.

Vladmir dropped the cloak, and he saw her gloves, imprinted into mud. He leaned down to study the fallen sign. He pushed his hair back and noticed the sign read as English. A scuttle in the background startled him, he looked back, and noticing the end of the wood that was impaled into the ground was splintered. He smirked; she was known to be frustrated for petty reasons. He stood up when he took a second glance down the path she took. There was a fog that surrounded the path, the mud still looked too deep and he walked past the trees once more. He followed her steps until he met with a clearing. He walked onto the sidewalk and slowly stepped off the cement platform and onto the parking lot.

The mudded steps faded away, he followed them until he met with the decrepit road. He would have to track her from the road, unaffected by the important task at hand and focusing on if Akiane was safe or not.

* * *

Akiane could not tell how many hours had passed since she was standing against the cold wall, her wrists scraping between the steel and the tension of the cold steel around her neck kept her on edge. She was delirious, night and day were unknown and her body reacted to the constant shock of the cold. The steel ring around her neck stopped her from titling her head down, and she stood to stop the shackles on her wrist from ripping them, the knot was high into the air, falling limp was unwise. She was losing energy slowly, and was succumbing to exhaustion and imminent sleep. Her muscles were strained in her calves and constantly burning.

The only things that had kept her company were the sounds Pyramid Head made when he chopped at unguarded flesh and splitting bones, she figured as much based on his demented nature. It wasn't a pleasant sound she preferred but it notified that she wasn't entirely alone. Before having the realization of being a prisoner, she had screamed to a certain amount before giving up. Her throat was irritated and her palette was dry. She thirsted for water, and hungered for food and she became weaker because of it. Her reserves were on keeping stable as she stood up.

She had always been introverted, but she was desperately seeking company, she sought for the presence that would not hurt her and her thoughts were on Vladmir. She tried to put images in her mind that could soothe her, she thought of the underworld, but they weren't something she wanted to think about. She thought about the grim waste and it immediately cast a down trodden emotion filling her of momentary loss and grief. She wouldn't let out a tear, the_ demon_ could appear at any moment, but that wasn't true. He was loud and slow, but knowing that made it worse for her situation. She felt demoralized by what he tried to do; it was impending doom as she shivered in the cold.

The droplets echoed around her, her breathing regained a normal momentum as it accompanied the darkness. It wasn't as suffocating as the ferry ride, but it was empty and hollow. She tried to discern if the room was big or small, it felt small in her case. Pyramid Head broken several of her bones, and she must have been standing in the same spot for a long time since her bones take hours to heal over. Depending on the amount of damage that was done, her ribs would take five to six hours. They were healed enough, but it still felt like an eternity. The uncertainties of being alone, made her feel as if no one would come to help her. That she was lost.

Her body was cold and she noticeably shivered immensely over time. The chopping would disappear often, the noises of echoing water left her to believe she might be stuck in the same position. The knotted chains hit the wall whenever she shifted legs to weigh on; scrapings that echoed back at her. She was going to suffer from hypothermia soon, and she thought of Vladmir again. Sweat beaded along her body, her head began to throb and she closed her eyes. Her body temperature was uneven, she wanted to stretch when suddenly the chopping stopped and she heard familiar shuffles. The environment around her was slowly disappearing, and she knew that she was falling asleep. It felt as if her head swayed, she felt a dip in mental stability and threatened to sleep whenever she struggled to keep her head straight.

Pyramid Head finished chopping off the mannequin extremities of his victims, the hooks were full except for the chunk that was on the table, he held the chunk close to his 'helmet', ripping a piece off and wrapping his tongue around it to swallow it whole. He ripped off pieces until the chunk was devoured, the chains of his prisoner stopped and he looked up slightly. The room contained hundreds of hooks, stagnant fat and bones in one corner, and hooks that held up dark nurses he savagely killed. The room had slanted floors towards the one drain in the middle that filtered the dark blood from large bits of intestine, grey matter of the brain and smaller bones that were not sorted. The drain had a span of being four meters in width and length, everything that was not collected with the blood pooled in the middle where Pyramid Head had tended to constantly.

He preferred his meat to be curdled and aged, eating fresh meat was not something he enjoyed since the taste was unfamiliar, it was iron rich but when it became ghastly, he could eat it…in his perspective, it tasted well. He ripped off a piece from the hook and walked towards the door. He looked back towards his new flesh smock, he made them weekly, sometimes daily depending on the amount of mannequins he skinned. Adding new patches to older ones, or redoing it, his older smock was thrown away since most of it was old and beginning to shrivel at the bottom edges. If he does it right, he may be able to use it like leather, but it was different from animal skin, mannequin skin was already curdled and beyond the process, he needed human flesh, but his materials were evading him.

His thoughts about his smock disappeared and he grabbed his sword, he held the meat between his elbow and side as he dragged his sword down the hallway to the cell door. He looked into the small window, glaring in the darkness, like any living creature, she would be hungry. She stopped making movements and sounds, it occurred to him that she could be dead already, she had been through a lot of trauma and he didn't want her to waste away quickly. He flicked on the spotlight switch from outside the room. The light shone onto her body, she was shivering and her eyes were closed and for a moment, a disturbing hybrid of emotion that could be described as relief, washed over Pyramid Head and he reached over towards the door handle and pushed it open, watching her eyes slowly open as he did it.

_If like any creature…she would starve, _he reminded himself of it again when he watched her chest move, every breath was shallow. It took her eyes to adjust to the light and she looked up. She could not see him, and she struggled to stand straight from exhaustion. The noise of his lazy steps continued, the scraping of the sword along the ground was ear shattering, it was magnified in the cell. She listened enough to hear his breathing with every step, but the silence fell upon them when he stopped. If she knew better, he would be standing in front of her, which he was and his hand was in the air, barely reaching out. His breathing became harder and she noticed by looking up into the darkness, his hand was reaching out but he immediately stopped it from touching her and he lifted his sword.

He grabbed the meat and held the sword high enough to penetrate the wall behind her. Akiane flinched from the noise and the wind that passed her face. The sword impaled itself into the knot above her head, breaking links but still holding her up. She saw the tip of his 'helmet' come into the light, and an odd pale blob was seen. She saw his tongue slither out, but there was no key attached to it, so instead of playing along she revolted away from him by turning her head. Cutting her neck in the process, the tongue was comparably worse.

He tore a piece of flesh from the mannequin muscle and held it between his fore finger and thumb. He used his other free hand to grab her face and turn it towards him. He held it there when he realized that she was tall, she was a foot and half smaller than he was, he would feel at moments that he used to force feed women who were comparable to children size. He was eight feet and half, or more but he didn't do the precision of it, all he knew was that he couldn't get through human sized doors and avoided them. Depending if he was the tormentor, he would be able to shorten himself based on the faculty of illusion, and that it was his job to terrify and cause pestilence of guilt on the sinners. In his realm, he was himself, but she was always tall…_was she always this tall?_ He tried to remember, he noticed she looked down at the meat in his fingers.

She didn't look hungry when she saw it and tried to turn away, but he fought her to turn her head and held the meat up to her mouth. He heard her gag and cough, the rancid stench of it set her off as she tried to close her mouth and avoid the smell. He pushed his fingers onto her cheeks and it opened her mouth slightly. She shouted at him, but he couldn't understand her.

Akiane didn't want to turn away completely; the steel was cutting enough to show that she was bleeding. He forced her mouth open wider and stuck the meat into her mouth. She tasted the meat and she gagged it out, he let go her mouth and she tried to spit it out, but Pyramid Head reached for her mouth again and pushed her head against the wall. He held his hand on her mouth as she tasted the meat, trying to move it around her mouth but it made it worse. She puked and he removed his hand quickly. _Disgusting_, Pyramid Head hissed, he grabbed her jaw again and searched for her eyes, she was squeezing them shut. He noticed she was going to faint, he then noticed the clammy feeling of her skin.

She was beyond hunger and nearing the horizon of death, so he threw the chunk to the side and grabbed the sword with two hands. Akiane tasted the remnants of the meat, but she was too tired to respond to the taste, beginning to fall asleep. Pyramid Head gripped the sword and turned it while it penetrated the wall. Small rocks fell off from the cement as he turned it, the chains broke apart into small links as the entire metal unhooked and fell to the floor in a heavy, loud heap. She could barely hear anything at the moment, but she felt the rocks tumble and hit the back of her ankles. Her body fell forward and he caught her with an arm. He held his sword in his left hand, but when she landed into right his arm, he felt incredibly warm, hot even.

Akiane wasn't aware of anything anymore, but the warmth was inviting as she weakly lifted her arm and shifted her torso onto his, her hand gently holding onto his shoulder and her other arm lifting towards his other shoulder. Pyramid Head was momentarily stunned and stood while she held onto him, for a few moments, it felt unfamiliar and strange but he wasn't willing to push her off and kick her into the wall either. She fell unconscious and nearly fell to the ground, he caught her with his right arm, shook himself out of the foreign feeling and heaved her over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around the bottom of her thighs and turned to slowly head out of the room. He would put her in a place where she could be sustained and live.

He lumbered past the rooms and disappeared from cellar to the staircase attached in small room past the hooks and flesh hanging from the ceilings. The flesh moved and swayed, her body hit them often, and she was surprisingly light, comparable to the weight of humans. He awkwardly had his sword in the same place as the meat he carried for her, dragging it along. There were another series of rooms that were connected, but were different from the cement walls of the cellar. The walls were rustic and bloody, no particular improvement except for the heat. He opened the door that was the first to his left, it was his, it was habitable, it was the room with the thickest steel and could be locked from the inside and outside with a key, though that fact may have made him nervous. He hid the key in an open fold in his smock.

He opened the door, it was larger than the rest of the rooms, the room beside it had an open gap in the floor, where the mine burned and the heat filled and flowed into his room through wide thin openings near the ceiling. In the middle of the room there was a meter high steel platform where he laid on; it was as long as his body, more than enough room for her to lie down, the platforms end pointing towards the door. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the metal platform, settling his large sword to lean against the wall beside the door. There were heavy fabrics that hung on the walls surrounding the platform. They draped over the tapered aged rust like curtain headings, and overlapped itself to the bottom of the floor in vertical wisps. He carried her body and walked to the back of the room, ripping the large cloth away and settling it onto the platform.

He felt her back with his right hand and carefully slid her off his shoulder, and used his left hand to catch her by holding her onto the back of her knees. Her arms fell aside and behind his neck. She was still breathing, shallow as before and she was still cold. Her eye sockets were dark, her mouth partly opened, he noticed there were cuts along her neck that were fresh and still bleeding. He set her down onto the cloth, he moved her legs together and straight, and he grabbed her wrists, which were also bleeding and set then aside her body. He moved her body slightly to be centered in the middle of the platform and grabbed the heavy cloth, which was more of a blanket. He wasn't sure if it would help her, but he wanted to stop her from going into a comatose state.

He wrapped the blanket around her body, tucking it under her body to keep her wrapped and warm. He pulled out some of the blanket from behind her head and covered her face with a flap. Part of his hand felt her cheek when her head slowly fell to the side. She was sweaty, but still cold, little breaths he could hardly hear and he thought of getting her water. He wasn't sure why he was so sympathetic towards the woman, he wanted to keep her alive, and when he looked at her she reminded him of a flower. She reminded him of another woman he couldn't remember, a woman he sees in his dreams rarely but cannot remember. He stared at her before leaving the room. Reaching for the key in his smock, sword in hand, she was sickly looking and he couldn't shake the feelings he had from seeing her in that condition. He remembers a flower that grew in Silent Hill, when the sacrificial fire devoured the town; it destroyed everything, and the aftermath of aesthetics passed on to the town before he was created.

To his memory, there was nothing, just familiar feelings and scents. He couldn't imagine anything; he could only recall rarely. When he first walked the planes of the other realm, he was able to walk into the dormant version of Silent Hill, by Toluca Lake. He saw a flower nestled between dying trees among the dead copse surrounding it. It was a weed, a dandelion, but to him it was a flower compared to the dead-like vegetation and ash. It was so important, that he gazed upon it with profound knowledge, and then grabbed it from the stem, breaking it away and eating it. He regretted eating it, because it tasted horrid.

* * *

Vladmir followed the road and had already made his way into the town. The ashen environment led him to believe it was like grim waste, he was unaffected by the idea but was instead trying to decipher the motives of Akiane by assuming she enjoyed it here. The realm seemed harmless, it was quiet, light shone like mist and it was unlike the darkest parts of the underworld. She might have lost track of time, and while he still held onto the hilt of his sword, he released his grip and walked down Main Street. He could see the charm it had in being desolate, but he was beginning to have an unsettling feeling after several minutes of walking and there was no living thing in sight, just rolling fog and faded buildings because of limited visibility.

He took the time to look down different directions of the streets, observing the buildings and homes, everything became eerie. The ash that fell like snow concealed his steps, he figured as much when he finally decided to turn and watch the landscape fade away behind him. Discerning Akianes interest in structures and creatures, she was unlikely to be in one place but instead she would be everywhere. Vladmir turned and stopped, looking around, it was a small town, and he would cover ground if he jogged, keeping to the streets. He ran down Main Street and spotted a map. It read in English, he was in the general area of a church; he was adept in several important languages and read that he was half the distance from a hotel. He remarked for a moment, _the town is really tiny_, but then he looked at the map again, _what makes this place special?_ He turned away and headed towards the church, a visceral place of the underworld would hold some importance to Akiane if Silent Hill had a church too. Doubting the theory of her tracks everywhere, she might possibly be there.

He walked to a certain distance when he heard muffled voices in the distance, sneaking closer; he spotted movement from a nearby yard. He ran towards the commotion, and stopped immediately when heard more than two voices. He stepped close to a building, leaning his back on it and keeping an eye from around the corner. The voices became louder, and he recognized that the group was mourning. The voices were feminine and chatting amongst each other in indistinguishable syllables. He peeked from the corner and spotted a group of girls walking together in a cluster. Holding hands and talking while they walked out of a house they finished ransacking. One of the girls was crying, while another one was afraid. Vladmir listened intently on what one of the scared girls mutterings, who was mentioning a demon consistently, and for a moment he though they were talking about him.

He soon realized that they were talking about an event that happened and that they were cautious to be this far from their congregation. The oldest one, or the tallest, seemed to be calming them by reminding them she would lead them to safety. He stood away from the wall; he waited for them to walk onto the street. He didn't want to frighten them by being overly formal and scaring them. He wanted to appear like a curious creature that wouldn't do harm. When the tallest one looked at him, Vladmir realized the intent of his posture would scare them anyways, and that asking them about anything was futile. He wasn't ready to chase them, so he waited for the moment of terror to overtake them.

He took those few seconds to study their clothes, their mannerisms and realized they were servants. They acted and talked like them, their fingers were dirty, but their hair was kept. They wore uniforms and jackets. In unison they walked together, almost innocent but he had an inkling they weren't. Two of them held large sack cloth bags of cans, _sustenance_ while one held a liter carafe. They were surviving, _from what?_ He batted his eyes at the tallest girl. Immediately, she ran to him and fell to his feet in a weeping mess. She shrieked like a banshee as she shook on the ground. Her little hands were tightened around his ankles and the other girls followed in unison at his feet. All crying loud and he became shocked, _what are they doing!_

He bent down to reach for the tallest girl,

"What are you doing girl?" He asked, looking into her eyes, they were watering, making clean streams down her ashen face. He felt rather sorry for them; they were ignorant and afraid of something.

"Our prayers have come true! Thank you God!" She declared, grabbing the sides of his face.

"What? Who is this 'God' you speak of?" Vlamir asked, genuinely perplexed. He grabbed her hands and took them away from his face quickly,

"You are the angel we have prayed for, to cast out a demon." She sobbed; the other girls were shaking amongst his feet, praying through their muffled cries.

"Grab a hold of your senses." He wanted to desperately shake her, but he didn't, they were more fragile than he assumed. There had to be a reason why the group was traumatized beyond sanity. "I' am not the angel you think of." He looked down at her, he immediately saw the darkness cast onto her as she sank lower in his grasp. She cried louder and harder, while the others followed in unison. He thought of ways to defuse the situation, "Who is this _demon_ you speak of?" The tallest girl looked up at him with gleaned eyes, studying him for a few moments.

"Will you help us?" She asked voice weak and cracking. Vladmir had no choice, if he left they would suddenly lose all hope in anything and kill themselves, they were looking for a miracle, and he was the best they got.

"Yes, if you help me too." He reasoned at the same time,

"Of course!" She smiled, sniffling. He shook his head, knowing that it might take up more of his time. "I knew you were our angel when I laid eyes on you."

Vladmir turned away from her, let her go and she immediately turned around and picked her friends off the ground. They rejoiced, while he saw this moment, it didn't seem right how they were seeking revenge while hinging on the demise of this demon. He wondered how it was possible, that he appeared to them like an angel. They were the exact opposite, and tough adversaries, but he has only met so few. He turned away from them and they followed close behind. He was irritated that he accumulated this amount of dead weight within a matter of minutes. He turned to the girls, and they stopped what they were doing and waited for him to speak with love in their eyes. "What happened? Who is this demon and what would you have me do?"

That question seemed to spark his good nature, but it sparked dread from the girls, having to remind themselves of what had happened.

"The demon…appeared." One scared girl looked up at him,

"He took our friends; he took my sister and…raped her!" One chided in, looking to be the youngest, she conveyed that statement with conviction and forming tears in the corners of her eyes. "And then he led my friend astray to be eaten by the damned." She looked down after having said it and became introvert. Vladmir was intent of keeping them safe, if they held up the bargain, but the little one reminded him of Akiane and he titled his head to the side to signify sympathy. When Akiane was that young, she never declared such things, she was more innocent and naïve than the wounded child. He moved to the youngest girl, her hair was blonde, and her skin like ivory and her eyes were a pastel green. She looked like a porcelain doll, which had been set to age on a shelf, the added effect of dust that was ashen in her hair and on her shoulders. He sighed; they were small to him, too small. They were humans, brittle bones that snapped easily like their minds. He felt a tinge of regret for imaging them as grim waste, because of the place they lived, he felt remorse, but he knew they were delusional and crazy. He knows that because they called him an angel.

He put his fingers on the youngest girls shoulder and allowed her to walk beside him. She was small enough to walk beside his thighs, the others would reach to his hips but the tallest reached to his waist. They held their provisions close; food they would bring back to where he assumed was the church.

"In order to attract him, we would have to be somewhere in the open." The tallest girl piped up, Vladmir heard but didn't stop walking. "He is a little bit taller than you, though I'm sure you're the strongest, you must be." She smiled, he saw it in the corner of his eye, and the rest of the girls were jovial by her statement. They made the demon sound as if he was omniscient, but he was sure that wasn't the case, he was skeptical.

From the mouth of the littlest girl, she mentioned the demon had a penchant for nasty acts, _a bold demon_ to approach a young group of girls. He thought that it might be weak because of the victims it chose. He pondered on the demons motives. _The demon couldn't be so…reckless, could it?_ He thought while the girls followed. Then the littlest girl tugged onto his finger. He looked down at her,

"We have to head towards the church, he waits there sometimes." She looked up at him with a tight lipped smile. He remembered the directions, heeded their discussions and felt it was convenient and not too burdening to take them along.

* * *

Pyramid Head made his way out of the hospital, he was tied between wanting to maintain his duties as executioner and tormentor, seeing as his prisoner slipped his mind several times. He wanted to look for something other than water for the ungrateful and nasty woman he kept in his room. It was more of a chore, but he reminded himself that her health was important, keeping her alive was essential, and that every step was worth it. The realm was darkening, the transition wouldn't be for a while, and getting water in this realm was difficult. He had minimal time to collect the water from Toluca Lake. The lake in this realm was noting but filtered blood from countless slaughters and the damned. He knew that some of the sewage pouring out was his doing, but he was never sure of where it flowed from. He walked down the iron streets, the sand sweeping past his feet. His new smock he kept was thinner than his previous. The sand gathered in small crevices between the threads and sinew near the bottom, drying the skin and fraying it.

The sound of his sword scraping attracted some of the dominant wildlife, the insects that followed the tassels of broken sinew and thread and climbed around his legs. They were ferocious; they harmed anyone who didn't have privilege to walk in the realm. Alessa had not called him for some time, there weren't any sinners wondering the plane like he felt. He knew that one of them was in a stronghold, being dealt with in the dormant hell. He would be called to begin the arduous process; he was methodical in deliverance and transcendence. He lumbered down the street, and a faint smell had caught along the drifts of sand that pelted itself against his helmet. The faint scent attacked his stimuli causing him to go over the edge; he remembered it clearly, like his genuine memories, the girls he tormented. His tongue whipped out, remembered every ear shattering scream that made his body tingle. Pleasant memories, the smell of her hair, the feeling on being inside her and the way she tasted. The fear in their eyes, and he remembered how mad he was, when he did not get them all.

For a moment, the woman he kept in his room, locked away and nearly dead crossed his mind and spoiled his fantasy. He had to remain on track if he wanted to be successful in the endeavor of torture; sometimes it reminds him of an art that he perfected over time. It would be a waste, and a shame that he didn't use her regeneration to the fullest extent. Alessa did not have a problem with that woman, he wasn't sure if his master was present because there were no duties to uphold, and the woman managed to walk freely into the realm. He lumbered faster, the bugs were becoming cumbersome. The scent was so familiar, like ecstasy, he needed more of it. It was tantalizingly close; he smelled it, the scent becoming a tattoo in his mind and the murderous intent in his hands and body.

It was unbearable; they were all close, all of them. His excitement rose in every step and under his smock, he wasn't sure why he was driven. There was another scent that made him act out in barbarism. He was haphazardly propelling himself to the location of the scent. The woman he kept in his room, the sight of her lifeless body he wanted to mangle, vanished. His senses were rewired as he darted into the direction of the curious mix of scents; he lumbered quickly, steady, nearly letting the tip of his sword glide along the grains. The bugs pushed forwards, billowing and rolling under his long legs, unable to catch their grip as they tumbled like clothes in a dryer.

Pyramid Head was becoming more aware that the second unknown scent made him volatile, defensive and nearly on the edge of blindly attacking anything, he gripped the hilt of his sword out of instinct, defensive yet excited. His tongue whipped out furiously as to taste the wind, but it was quickly fading, his steps followed as close to it as possible. It ebbed now and then, but he kept up by pushing away the insects. They fell off but some had clung to his smock like ticks. The large carnivorous bugs looked more like a herd; their black glossy shells seemed to shift together like water in the distance, a stream that flowed behind Pyramid Head.

* * *

Vladmir wasn't intent on Akiane, he was focusing on the little girls who seemed to chatter more than he expected. They had told him stories; the sanctuary sounded more of a cult as they droned on about their rituals, prayers and services. They held back some other stories of how the people were like, but they mentioned they were only saved and kept protected away from the demon…she refers to her people as prisoners, wrongfully convicted. The oldest girl mentioned another demon, but they were not allowed to say her name, they were frightened and abrasive by thinking about it, it was evident on their faces. Vladmir still could not see through the thick fog, but he they were nearing the church; their pace was quickening and then suddenly stopped. He turned to see the girls in a clutch, he turned to ask but they remained quiet. The oldest one led the rest of the girls in prayer, holding their hands together.

While in the separating realm, their prayers and voice led a trail of scent and noise to the oncoming onslaught embodied in one being, coming at surprising speed. It was a hasty presence; Vladmir felt it, the anguish moan through the fog.

"He's nearby…" The oldest girl pulled the little girls close to her, "but this is different." She said with a worried distorted face. The girls were frightened, their legs stiff with every step. Vladmir stepped closer to them; he got in front of them, facing down the road. He felt the ominous presence, it was strong, it was filled with hate and lust, his thoughts towards the demon were nothing short of expectation, he was confident. The demon would be fighting a general of Lucifer's legions, he had no chance of surviving, but he wouldn't let his ego get in the way, his prowess needed to get into their church. His task on his mind, the presence becoming stronger, hearing phantom noises echo from the street, the little girls clamored to Vladmir, "Push off little ones, I need this space, but stay in arms reach." He turned to them,

"It's time! He's here!" The oldest girl shouted. They grouped away from him a few meters behind him.

The realm began its transformation; the horns from the church blew loudly…sending eerie shivers down Vladmirs spine, reverberating in his ears as the darkness fell upon them like a blanket. Noises of tearing and drops of blood dappled itself onto his armored body and onto his hair, slowly falling down his face. The skies darkened and became an indistinguishable sanguine to a dark maroon, while seeing the visage of the landscape peel back like skin. The maroon skies became a blood red, a sharp noise echoed in the distance, too dark to see, Vladmir gripped the hilt of his long sword, felt it for a mere moment, the tough leather entangled, feeling along the dappled worn war cuts, cold but sturdy. His eyes focused once the darkness ebbed, the skies did not light up the environment properly just yet. The ear shattering scrapings of metal on metal caught his attention before the transformation. He saw an indistinguishable black silhouette that flowed, coming at him at full speed. The darkness ebbed again, the silhouette disappeared, the skies became a bright red, Vladmir gripped the hilt and pulled out his long sword with ease and precision. The darkness lifted from him to reveal a menacing demon, unlike he's ever seen possessing a presence unlike any other.

Its tongue whipping out furiously, six meters, it was making ground. Its large metal head did not deter its strength to carry its own head on its shoulder, and it's sword that was four times larger appeared to make him stronger. Five meters, there were black bugs on his smock, a comical yet frightening version of a butcher coupled with a blacksmith, a living hybrid of satyr that emanated nightmare. Four meters, he was tall, pallid, but he was average size, an equal fight. Three meters, _he's lifting his sword_. Two meters, Vladmir swung his sword as the large demon threw his heavy sword down at him. He pushed the immense weight of the sword to the side, Pyramid Head stretched out his hand for his neck, Vladmir jumped back. It was astounding, what could a demon want with little girls.

It roared, the pitch in its voice sounded like a human, accompanied by animal growls. It moaned as it lifted up the sword slowly, Vladmir wouldn't waste any more time, he nearly forgotten about the girls. He swung his sword at the demon, it deflected it with his arm, almost slicing it off, but he regenerated on queue that made Vladmir step back. He was completely focused on the raging demon in front of him, it kept swinging, but every swing was dangerous, always coming back stronger, making his wrist numb. Vladmir turned to kick him as he lifted his sword again. The clashes of metal rose in the air, damaging his sword with every swing with small divots and vertical gashed along his blade. The demon grabbed his leg and pulled him forth, Vladmir wasn't prepared for it to catch him, or for it to turn around so quickly.

He took a quick examination of his surroundings, the girls were no were to be seen, he needed to find them, but the demon changed its aura. It moaned loudly, almost as if it was out of frustration. The bugs were not climbing onto him; they were flowing into one direction, then around an obelisk. The demon above him growled in a monotone voice that seemed to hum. His aura was as volatile, almost poisonous, it wouldn't let go of Vladmirs leg. Vladmir swung his sword onto his helmet, kicking his leg further into its stomach, pushing the demon back two steps. He relinquished his foot before coming at him with his sword again. Vladmirs sword scraped down his 'helmet', creating sparks, he aimed lower but missed again as the demon craned its head once more to catch his blade. It was quick, surprisingly; he lifted his knees in the air when the demon tried to swing his sword lower. Vladmir turned away, about to run, but the demon lunged at him, nearly piercing him but he dodged it, missing him and going in between his arm and torso. It lunged forward again, but with sword and hand outreached. Vladmir swing his sword vertical as if to cut of his arm with the sword, he didn't miss, the demon tried to turn to its side, but Vladmir caught the tip of his 'helmet', deterring him and lopping it off. The sword fell to the ground with a loud thump, followed by a short moment of stillness before moans filled the streets. The demon was hurt, for a short while.

The demon did not back down, the arm may have been on the ground, his sword out of reach, but it wouldn't stop it from running at him. Vladmir turned again, full speed, the weight was gone as it dramatically changed the demons façade. He took multiple steps back, but the demon gained momentum, rushing with brute force and grabbing Vladmirs sword as it impaled itself into his palm. Its pallid fingers wrapped around the blade, stunned for a moment, Vladmir was about to wave the blade away but he was struggling, it had a strong grip. He let go of the sword completely, turned his body quickly to elbow down the demons forearm and snapping it, and punch it in the neck where he splintered the collar bone. The demon stunted, threw the sword to the ground and came back at him. It was magnetized to Vladmir, his sword was close enough, but the demon made it feel miles away. It bent down as Vladmir was about to make punch, the demon wrapped its arm around his body, lifted him and smashed Vladmir to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. Vladmir felt the demon on him, its sharp 'helmet' dug into his chest, it lifted itself up with ease, lifted its leg and tried to stomp on him, Vladmir rolled away, missing his head by a few centimeters. The demon bent down to grab his cloak, as Vladmir was about to stand up, felt the pull and tore it away from his grip. The demon lunged again and grabbed his hair, entangling his ponytail in his fingers. _What a dirty fighter_, Vladmir winced, he pulled it hard enough to get him close. Then he felt another pressure on his neck. _His other arm?_ Vladmir tried to turn his head towards him.

The demon regenerated itself, quickly, and nonchalantly. The demon pulled its hair back, wanting to rip it out, the other hand gripping his neck. Vladmir thought quickly and pushed his back against the demon, his arms bending, catching himself between his arms, knocking him them onto the ground. The demon hadn't released his ponytail, but his neck was free. Vladmir turned onto his torso and lifted himself. The 'helmet' on the demon tore part of the demons neck open, blood was pooling around its large head. The other arm came around and grabbed his neck again; Vladmir didn't deflect it quick enough but gripped his two hands around the demons wrist to stop him from pulling. He gripped enough to break its wrists but the demon still had fingers. He wouldn't let him go, it was beginning to worry Vladmir that the demon was able to keep him in one spot for so long. He pushed away from his body, when the wrists of the demon regenerated, it let go of his neck and punched him in the ribs.

Vladmir could feel seven of his ribs breaking simultaneously, it punched through his armor. Blood dripped out of his mouth as he let out a painful groan. Breathing was hard, but he knew they were both getting exhausted, equally matched. The demon was going to punch again, hitting him in the stomach; Vladmir let out a louder groan and collapsed. _That hurt_. Momentarily stunned again, he was mystified by its strength. Balling his fist, he turned punch it back into the ribs, cracking ensued, the demon never gave up. Vladmir regenerated enough to try and get up and stop wrestling the demon. It kept him down, always gripping onto his hair. Then something caught his eye, he never noticed, but there was protrusion under his smock. Alarm rose in Vladmirs mind as he tried to scramble away from it as far as possible. It explained why it always held his hair and never pulled too hard. _He was trying to get me to submit…disgusting._ Vladmir spat out blood towards him, four meters away, was as far as he had gotten when he first fought him.

The demon became furious, the sword was far away, he was torn between wanting to get Vladmir, but the pain was becoming evident by the moving and twitching of his muscles. His skin looked as if there were bugs crawling under it, the demon faltered but the determination was evident, he took a step forward. Vladmir wasn't sure why he was waiting, or why he was watching him to make a next move. His sword, only a few feet away beside the demon, he didn't look at it, and he didn't need it. _The demon might use it_, the tension increased, it moaned under its breath, the rain pelting lightly onto Pyramid Heads 'helmet'. The air was cold, their breathing could be seen in the air, and blood filled most of Vladmirs hair and dripped down his face. Pryamid Head couldn't afford to stand in front of the stranger when the pain he was feeling was becoming stressed; he was having strange feelings from seeing him, when he noticed he had familiar characteristics. He could also feel the transition coming soon, Pyramid Head studied the appearance of the man standing in front of him; they took slow paces away from each other.

Whoever he was, he was strong and nimble, capable yet didn't kill him. He wore blood red armor, leather strapping it together. His torn cape blew in the direction of his sword, the pain surging through his body, he focused on him again. _Familiar_…His skin was pale, lips of an orange tint and eyes as black as night. He was feminine, but still a man, his hair was as black as his eyes, un-parted hair, the back was in a ponytail while some rested onto his shoulders. He resembled the prisoner…he needed to find her sustenance. She would die, _but why does he look like her? Is he looking for her?_ Pyramid Head stepped back more confidently, he remembered the smell of the girls, but…they were gone. He looked around slightly; the man noticed and ran to get his sword. Pyramid Head watched his feet; he sidled at first but reached for his sword in time to swivel and find the other mans sword pointed in his direction. They watched themselves for a moment, _the girls…the girls…they have…_Pyramid Head tried to remember what the other scent was like. It was repulsive, a disgusting scent that was only food…cans…_ there could be water_.

Pyramid Head threw his sword, intentionally hitting the end of the other sword and throwing the enemy back. Vladmir was stunned for a moment, he shifted farther away, apprehensive of another swing; he too had to reach the girls. It hit it him when he noticed the demon wasn't feigning attack anymore, it was waiting for retaliation…what could he be waiting for? Vladmir paused, walking away while his body still faced towards the demon, sword in hand and blade turned towards it. The demon hadn't reacted accordingly to anything; Vladmir began to wonder if it was waiting for him to leave. Though, that would be naïve, he kept his eyes on the demon. Pyramid Head stood, his back and shoulders straight with his sword tip lying on the ground, his 'helmet' following him as he disappeared into the background behind an iron building. Vladmir grasped the side and jogged farther away from the corner, he heaved in breath when he realized he was still in pain from the last few fists the demon threw at him. He watched the corner intently, wasn't about to let his guard down. He sidled, wincing when he also noticed it was painful to breathe. Curiosity possibly, he looked around the corner to see if the demon was there, but he was gone. Vladmir couldn't decide if the demon was just an illusion, he was never familiar with the realm. He wanted to find the girls, get them to safety and take them back to their congregation.

Vladmir didn't bother sheathing his sword, he had an inkling he would need it. He walked away from the corner and down the narrow alley, trying to hear for the girls.

Pyramid Head wasn't sure of the man he fought, he seemed to have a domineering aura, wondering specifically of why it would commute with humans, let alone little girls. He knew where they where, their scent didn't thwart him easily, he immediately got on track of the aluminum cans and perfume down a street three buildings away from the stranger he fought. The stranger would get lost no doubt; the streets of this realm are riddled by multiple paths, intentionally leading to dark places. The scent was becoming stronger it nearly hurt his nose when he found the bag of food on the ground; he picked it up to inspect it. The sack cloth bag only three cans lay inside while others were spread about. He turned it around to see there was a fairly large rip. They had other bags, he was sure, and his attention rose quickly when he looked at a dark house ahead of him.

The iron and rusted bloodied buildings stood prominently in the center of Silent Hill, like a metropolis when it became a gradient of thought-to-be derelict homes. _Running for familiarity_…but Pyramid Head knew, who lurked in that home. The girls weren't going to come out; he knew they wouldn't survive with a convicted pedophile. The man he knew and tormented, was so inept at learning sins that he became a shell of his overpowering desires. His greed, and lust for youth turned him into a whale-sized, grotesque blob that sat in the basement of his home. He adorned his home with treasures from the victims he had…but, with a stroke of luck, they wandered into its trap. Those who have sinned, and never learned the true meaning of metamorphosis turned into all they knew, they gather themselves homes in which they squander their worthless meaning, because Alessa doesn't want their filth to wander the streets. They only know fear; they only know the "itch" that drives every creature to strive in this hell, they only know pain their soul endures while they live in limbo…it hurts them too…when they're away from what's most important to them. In this case…these homes are important to many tortured souls who have built their own projection of their world.

Pyramid Head moves forward, the scent of the stranger fades, he has become lost, but not for very long. The transformation will be complete, in due time. He could hear the scrapings and shuffles of the insects that followed him; they met him at his smock and hadn't strayed. The scent was becoming stronger again, Pyramid Head hissed under his breath and walked down the sidewalk to the front door of the home. It was hard to shake off the stranger.

Vladmir had seen a strange insect crawl by suspiciously, it was large, trying to creep up from behind it, the beetles head turned around to whine and hiss at him. Vladmir jerked away, and it suddenly crawled towards him. He stabbed through its shell, pulled it out while its innards stretched like melted cheese.

"Disgusting." Vladmir turned away from it while swiping his sword in the air quickly to get the innards off, and then he noticed the rancid smell that ensued. Trying to get out of the vicinity of the fume, he noticed an entire black shroud heading in an organized direction. Their attention was magnetized to something, but he didn't want to let his presence be known. He followed behind them, stopping every now and then. They crawled around tight corners, going through tiny alleyways and down wide openings until they reached the street. His curiosity peaked when he noticed the shroud was heading towards a house a block away. They funneled onto the yard and into the open door. He waited, for all of them to crawl into the house before he jogged down the street to investigate. He slowed down at the yard when he accidentally hit a can with the tip of his boot. It bounced and rolled towards the sidewalk, he stopped and noticed there were other bags, but not bag. The noise of the can didn't disturb anything, so he inched himself closer to the yard, the door still open, he looked around the yard, only a few cans lie around, no tracks made from the girls. He came closer to the door, realizing he was too tall to fit properly in it, he bent as he walked in, nearly hitting the ceiling. He didn't have to crane his neck, but everything in the house was miniature.

He listened, no crawling sounds, no voices, and no subtleties of any kind. It was just silence, he took a few steps in, and the wood paneled floor creaked with every heavy step. He took a few seconds before every step when he heard the door shut behind him. He wasn't frightened, but he was wary of what would be lurking. He wasn't entirely sure of the demon, he was also sure it couldn't hide since there were tight corners and narrow passages. It was a two story house; it stood a foot off the ground since there was a basement. He looked around before going further in; the walls were too dark, everything was too dark except for the spaces that were lit up by candles. Vladmir wasn't sure if the candles were there before, but they lit up down the hallway into a room. They also lit up the stairs but not farther up. He stepped cautiously, he poked his head into the kitchen area, no one in sight but candles were lit everywhere. There were blood written symbols, the windows blocked by a wiring and bars, and the walls were glossy and a filthy yellow. He looked by the sink and saw a flesh pile coming up from the drain.

He stepped forwards to study the flesh; it was pulsating and had a rancid stench of excrement. He heard a moan in surround the room and gripped the hilt of his sword. He listened longer and realized it was forming a slow plea of help. It wasn't recognizable, which worried him slightly. He turned to see a door connected to the kitchen, he went up to it, slowly turned the knob as the moan got louder. He twisted it and opened it quickly, the moaning stopped, looking down the stairs that led to the basement. He wasn't sure what to do. Then as he took a step in, a loud thud was heard from upstairs and he turned to run towards the noise. He ran down the hallway, minding his head, and turning harshly up the stairs. He thought of the girls, he thought of what happened if the demon got a hold of them. He reached the location of where he heard the noises and tried to open one of the doors. Then the thumping got louder and more violently, as if someone was tearing up the floors and breaking furniture. The sounds got his ears ringing; he couldn't tell which door so he frantically knocked them all open. Nothing, all the rooms were bare, but the noise was persistent. Then he heard screams, small weak screams and he became alarmed. He ran to one of the bedrooms and looked for an entrance to an attic. Sure enough, searching the master bedroom, there was an attic entrance in the closet.

The noises were magnified and becoming rampant with screams and the ceilings shook. Vladmir could climb up to it but time was of the essence, so he jumped up, using his hand to punch off the cover and jumping high enough to plant his feet. He was still minding his head and knelt to avoid the roof. The noise was immediately gone, he needed to slow down his heart rate, stressed by everything; there was seemingly nothing in the attic. Complete darkness overtook him; he had to find a way to make a light, so he took out a stone from his leather belt, and struck it against his sword. It sparked and lit up like a molten rock, he didn't use it often because of the heat that burnt his fingers. It was bright enough to light up the entire attic and he nearly fell backwards from what he saw.

The front of the attic was entirely covered by a flesh wall that pulsated and breathed. It was glossed, drenched in slime and leaking blood that seeped in the crevices of the planked floor. Along the ceilings were five bodies strung up to fleshy veins that seemed to slide out of round holes from the appendage of the flesh wall. Five, small bodies, his mouth opened a little from the shock, slowly coming closer to one of the bodies. A tiny one, he put his hand on the head of the smallest one, cupping it and taking his hand away when he accidentally pulled out a chunk of flesh and blonde hair. He couldn't feel much, just that he failed to protect them and that he would be going to their church to tell their congregation of terrible news, and that it was his fault. Their bodies were mangled beyond recognition, their faces chewed off, a few bones sticking out and a few patches of skin stayed stuck on stringy muscles. Some of their flesh was still holding on by a sinew when he left them there. They hung there and swayed on purpose, when he turned back before leaving the attic, the bodies were being devoured through the small holes. The holes were expanding, and then Vladmir grabbed his sword, approached it and cut the veins a part. Relinquishing the bodies and hitting the floor.

The flesh wall reacted by flexes and violent waves, a loud scream rumbling the house as he did so. Vladmir was angry, he wanted to perform a cleansing before he left, but he wouldn`t go astray yet, he would have caused havoc. Akiane was still on his mind, his life depended on it. He struck the flesh wall, opening it, and it regurgitated skulls accompanied a yellow bile and innards. Fat sunk low on the ground and a smell emanated from it. Vladmir turned away from it and struck the molten stone again and sparked the floors. It caught fire and burned the fat; he covered his mouth and nose and jumped down the attic. _Maybe a sloppy cleansing will do the job_, he thought, making his way out of the house. He walked down the stairs, the house rumbling once more and a loud, exasperated moan came from the basement, clearer that he may have set fire to the opposite end of the monster that lurked in the house. Then as he exited through the door, being locked at first, he kicked it down. The monster screamed in agony as the house began to burn down entirely. Vladmir never turned back, not once, but he felt he did the right thing, in a disturbing perspective, not entirely just, but right.

Vladmir turned back onto the road, making his eventual way to the church, but had unsettling feelings. He couldn't afford to waste any more time, since everything worth saving was in peril, he didn't want to lose anything more.

* * *

Pyramid Head watched as the filth burned in his sight, allowing his sword to jab at it, the pus flowing through the gashed wounds like petroleum gel, giving off an ammonia scent. He already knew the girls were in the process of digestion, but it didn't take much to disrupt the monster by showing up, merely standing there with immense presence. The wide body squirmed and turned, violently shaking itself side to side, with a foaming mouth and its tongue lashing. Pyramid Head was tired of looking at it, its face was pasted onto a flesh body that was seven times larger and hairless; prominent veins could be seen through its transparent skin, wrinkled in areas, yellow and infected in deep crevices. He looked at the face, its mixed expression of fear and anger, a baby face, tiny nose and white eyes that seemed to pronounce a few millimeters from its sockets. Large cheeks, round chin and accompanied with numerous rolls, he held it between his fingers. His index and thumb held together the pudgy face, if Pyramid Head had any mercy; it wasn't for the filth in front of him.

He could see the spirit; he could see the light inside, rotting away, trying to break itself out of its disgusting body. He wouldn't have it, but at the same time, Alessa would have made better use of the soul, but Pyramid Head wouldn't let the thing live, let alone stowing away the demented soul. The things this former person used to do, if it had developed as a creature it would be stronger and wreak more havoc. It would be indestructible, as he mulled over the idea of having souls that have no sanctuary, he kept the pudgy face tight in grip. The tongue lashing out, wrapping itself along his wrists and slathering its saliva, the enzymes strong enough to burn away Pyramid Heads skin. He noticed, but he didn't care, he let go of its face, pulled back his elbow and hit the monster square in the face with his palm. Its face collapsed, blood covered the mangled unidentifiable expression, and Pyramid Head turned around while the wooden planks holding up the ceiling slowly began to fall. The timber hit the floor in charcoal plumes and heat, the monster sweat, trying to lick the blood of its face to see Pyramid Head leave. He looked back to see the monster alive, moving its head, but the scene had lingered and the basement was engulfed in flames.

Pyramid Head looked in his other hand, he had his sword, and his index and middle hooked around a loop, carrying a sack cloth bag that carried cans of food and water. He wasn't sure, but he didn't think much about it when it was a strange stroke of luck that brought him the right materials. The transition had come, it came quietly, the house behind him burned down until it was a molten core, red in the middle and black and dry on the outside.

He turned away, the presence of the stranger; he could no longer smell it. It faded away, but he would remember it. He headed down the street, it was different to be stuck in either transition, he walked the grey streets, avoided and respected. Monsters had been scattering around in misguided groups, cultists were always around but always hiding. He never minded walking in the realm unless it was with good reason. He held the bag close, he felt the presence of living people several times, but he was focused on getting back. He didn't want his captive to die, he needed to reach her. The ash fell thicker than usual, covering his tracks along the way. The sword echoed louder than usual and his grunts were feasible to let anything in his vicinity to run in fear. He had been walking for a while, unsure of how long it took him to reach the hospital, he wasn't sure if he should rush.

As he turned down one corner, three blocks away from the hospital, he smelled the stranger. _He must be lost_, was the first thing that came to his mind, he made it to the hospital in time to avoid the stranger, he had gotten close, but he wasn't a threat as much. He failed to protect those little girls, if he had honour, he would have left the realm. _Yet here he lingers_...Pyramid Head entered the hospital, he was bent slightly over as to not touch the ceilings, opened the elevator shaft and stood inside. The floor came out from under him and dissipated like speckles of fire and black ash. He fell to the bottom, his feet disappeared into the lava, which bubbled up and swallowed him whole. He was gently lifted down into the core of his workshop. The fire on the ceiling dissipated and the hole regenerated into iron. He wasn't used to taking that transportation, but he could not sense his master. The sack cloth bag was unburned; he looked down to study it, and walked to one end of his meat room. He lifted the sack onto the chopping block and took out each can. Dried foods, just add water. Salvageable foods, they smelled, looked and most likely tasted rancid to him. He would never eat human food, he gargled by the sight of what looked liked depicted meat on one of the labels. He had no idea what beef was, but he laid down the can and grabbed a shorter knife from the wall in front of him.

He stabbed the can and carved out a hole, from the side. He tipped it to pour out the creamed beef and nearly vomited. The rest was dry and had to fish it out with fingers. He quickly wiped his fingers on his smock, the square tin didn't hold much of the creamed beef, he wasn't sure if he should water it down, so he didn't and piled the dry bits on top. He squished the harder parts into the softness of the base, shuddered slightly and pushed it aside. He looked in the bag to find a carafe; he opened it and smelled the metal of the inner lining and a musty stench. It was water, but he didn't mind it, he just hated the feeling of being wet. He did ironically enjoy the splash of blood often, and the feeling he had when it dried and cracked on his skin. Peeling it away like a layer of skin, but his thoughts vanished again, he was getting impatient with how things were going. He decided to give her the whole carafe.

He held one plate in one hand and the carafe in the other. Taking proper care of a prisoner wasn't something he'd do, but this one was different and rare. He was thinking of his just rewards, what he would do to her and the length he would be able to keep her. _She regenerates_. He thought, he wanted to throw the plate and carafe at that instance, against the wall and damn them to eternal flame, his patience was diminished with every step. _Am I some caretaker?_ The thought made him beyond annoyed; he reached to the second level, coming closer to his door. He couldn't peer in, but he could tell that she was not awake yet because her scent and presence faded like a heartbeat. It was a good sign; he opened the door, the blanket untouched. He closed the iron door behind him; he got closer to the middle of the room. Her face still covered, he lifted one of the flaps, revealing her fresh face. She was healing that entire time while he was gone, she looked normal, it would be an understatement to say she was no longer pale, but he could tell since her lips had achieved a normal color. He took off the other flaps to reveal her shoulder bones; she was fully healed and resting.

He wasn't sure of what to think, or do, or say anything. He just watched her, and then he remembered he needed his sword. By the time he came back, she was still sleeping. He had already put the water and food aside, in one corner of the room so that she may see it when she wakes up. He held his sword to his side, standing in front of the door. He would sleep as well.

* * *

**END:** Thank you for reading and bearing with me. Another chapter shall be delivered. I'm not so sure on the other stories.


End file.
